


【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（道格×雷普利）（完结）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom, Talented Mr Ripley (1999), The Town (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利本章有419和失禁情节，nc17，不能接受别看，求绕路，不要ky，江湖不见





	【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（道格×雷普利）（完结）

“嗯……”  
幽暗的酒吧后巷，空无一人，却有沙哑甜腻的呻吟若有似无地响起，又被声音的主人拼命地压抑着。  
汤姆紧闭着双眼靠在粗糙冰冷的墙面上，额头上沁满了汗珠，一滴一滴地沿着他瘦削的脸庞流到下巴上。他急促地喘息着，终于忍不住下腹的灼热折磨，将右手伸进了解开的裤子，开始抚摸自己被动勃起的阴茎。  
躁动的性器得到短暂的抚慰，终于好过了一些，他忍不住加快了动作，呼吸更加粗重。  
忽然间，一阵轻微的脚步声引起了他的注意。  
他不得不停下来，睁开被汗水模糊的双眼，看到一具过于雄壮高大的身影从巷口慢慢走来。  
什么人？是刚才给他下药的混蛋吗？  
危险来临的信号让他想快速逃离，然而来者在黯淡光线下依然显得充满了压迫感的身影，仿佛一头步步逼近的野兽，无形中将他钉在原地动弹不得。理智告诉他，快走，快走，身体却不听使唤地瘫软着，无助地迎接野兽的来袭。  
“可怜的小东西……”  
低沉而带着磁性的男声，从他头顶发出，高他一头的黑影已经将他全部笼罩住了。  
野兽开始捕食，猎物无处可逃。  
他因为恐惧而微微张开的嘴唇被人用力吻住了，放肆的舌头不经同意就侵入了他的口腔，搅动着他的舌尖和口中的津液，吮吸得他喘不过气，可是从刚才起就极度难耐的欲火却仿佛得到了一个发泄口，让他忍不住也伸出舌头和对方纠缠起来。  
他握在性器上的手被拿开，一只带着薄茧的大手取而代之，动作比他刚才还要更快，更粗暴——可他现在需要的就是这个，越是粗暴的对待越让他舒爽，汤姆呜咽一声抱紧了这个陌生人，从喉咙里发出更加淫浪的呻吟。  
“想要吗？小东西？”对方似乎笑了，用气声在他耳边挑逗着，另一只手伸进了他裤子后面，揉捏着他的臀肉，仿佛要将他揉进身体里。  
汤姆不敢相信自己会有这一天，在一个充满了污水和老鼠的肮脏后巷里，被一个看不见脸的陌生人放肆地玩弄着，而自己的身体居然还在挺动配合，享受得不行。  
是药，一定是药的关系，不是他自己的意愿。  
他模模糊糊地用这个念头来安慰自己，而他的意志已经彻底丧失了对身体的主权，只能任由这个陌生人操控着他时而在天堂，时而在地狱。  
“啊，啊，啊啊——”  
被下了催情药的身体敏感得不行，陌生人只是稍微玩弄了他一会儿，他就尖叫着射在了那人的手里。  
“真敏感。”陌生人似乎对他的反应很满意，不知道拿什么草草清洁了下他自己，还有汤姆的下体，随便将汤姆的裤子整理了一下，打横将软成一团泥的他抱起了起来。  
“你要带我去哪儿……”  
“好地方。甜心，我们的夜晚还长着呢。”  
陌生人仿佛怀抱婴儿一样稳稳地抱着他往前走，他沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中，竟然生不出反抗和逃走的念头。  
他们绕过酒吧的后巷走到停满车子的街边，陌生人将他塞进一辆豪华的黑色轿车后座里，然后自己发动了车子。  
在车上，陌生人似乎说了些话。什么你一个外地人，居然敢到查尔斯城最鱼龙混杂的GAY吧来找乐子，一进来就被好几股人盯上了，他早看中了汤姆想过来搭讪，却看到他自己跑出了酒吧……  
汤姆躺在后座上迷迷糊糊的，大概对方说的是真的吧，假的又如何？他说得对，自己不该一时贪玩，不了解本地情况就乱往酒吧街里钻。他在吧台就感觉到好几个人的眼神不对劲，喝了一杯酒之后觉得下腹的异样令人不安，才匆忙跑了出来。刚到后巷催情药就开始发作……  
然后，他就落到了这个陌生男人的手里。  
或者说，落到了这个陌生男人的床上。  
他不知道这是哪里，房间似乎很大，对方却没有开灯，只留着套间走廊一盏小小的筒灯。然而这样的夜晚是不需要灯光的，他们需要的只是互相纠缠和满足。  
汤姆在枕上将头往后仰，喉咙因为太多的呻吟已经变得沙哑干涩，却显得更加淫荡诱人。他的双手被男人压在头部两侧，健硕壮实的身躯压在他身体上方，傲人的粗大在他不住流出黏腻液体的后穴里疯狂地进出，像不知疲倦的打桩机一样撞击着。这种被填满的感觉太过美妙，一下又一下的贯穿让他的肉体和灵魂都得到了满足，或者说太超过了。夹杂着疼痛的快感让两人都停不下来，汤姆不知道自己射了多少次，只知道他身上这头不知餍足的野兽根本还没吃饱。  
男人稍稍停下来，俯首含住了汤姆红肿的小点，又开始啧啧吮吸着他的乳尖，连乳肉都一起吸进嘴里，又“啵”地一声放开。他的胸口上满是口水和牙印，酥麻的快感刺激得他不住扭动，男人笑起来：“还没吃饱？贪吃的小东西。”  
“嗯……不要了……”他拱了拱腰，像要将那根巨物拱出去，却引发了穴口一圈酥酥的摩擦，舒服得闷哼一声。男人将那家伙拔了出来，随手解下灌满的套子，打个结丢在地毯上。  
没有了堵塞的小洞开始流出一股股的粘液，合不上的小孔一张一合，在昏黄的光线下泛着淫靡的水色。  
男人眼神一暗，站到了床尾下面，两手稍一用力，抓着汤姆的两个脚踝将他拖过来。  
“你够了……”  
汤姆扭着腰，可软绵绵的使不上一点劲儿，只能任由对方摆布。男人重新戴了个套子，将他的双腿打开成一个羞耻的角度，仿佛随时可以任人进入一样，胯下的硬物又再次雄起，狠狠地戳了进来。  
“呀——”  
汤姆翻着白眼，像触电般颤抖了下，对方这一下撞击的角度太深太深，直接刺激到了他内部的敏感点，爽得他要昏过去了。  
他眼角发红，这个姿势被插入让他的腰部悬空，整个人的着力点只在头部和肩膀，完完全全被对方控制着身体的感官。  
做了太久，喝下去的啤酒这会儿开始作用，他的小腹酸胀得不行。汤姆发出了近乎啜泣的哀求：“停，停一下，我要尿出来了……”  
“求求你停下……真的要尿出来了……我不要……”  
男人又狠狠抽插了几十下，才在汤姆的哭声中停止了动作。他离开汤姆的身体，然后弯腰将他抱起，让汤姆的背靠在自己胸口上，抱着他去卫生间。  
“不要这样……我不要……”  
汤姆惊觉对方的意图，羞耻地想反对，可对方几步就走到了马桶前。  
“嗯？甜心，你不是要尿吗？”戏谑的声音让汤姆耳根都红透了，被人用小儿把尿的姿势抱着，尽管他已经酸胀得要命，可，可这怎么……  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
对方似乎觉得玩弄他是个有趣的游戏，在汤姆还没反应过来的时候，忽然将他稍稍举起，就着这个姿势将他一插到底！  
“啊——不要……你这混蛋……”  
汤姆哭出了声，性器完全不受控制地抖动着，一股股黄色的尿液瑟瑟地淋进马桶，发出嫉妒羞耻的水声。而后穴的侵犯根本没有停止，他在释放的同时被迫接受酥麻的快感，这彻底超出了他的心理底线，他终于忍不住闭上眼睛大哭起来。  
“甜心别哭……你这样真美……”  
卫生间的光线很明亮，他濡湿的金发让男人动心不已，忍不住在他脸上流连亲吻。汤姆根本不敢睁眼面对这耻辱的场景，他只感觉自己又被男人按在了冰凉的大理石洗手台上，从背后继续侵犯着他的小洞……  
在爆炸般的又一波高潮中，汤姆疲倦不堪地昏厥了。  
当他再度恢复意识的时候，眼睛还没睁开，便感觉全身像被一百辆坦克碾压过一样，疼痛酸软，动弹不得。  
“哦艹……”  
汤姆喘了几口气，发现自己的喉咙根本说不出话。他挣扎着半坐起来，下半身异样的疼痛让他简直想穿越回昨晚之前扇自己几个耳光。  
幸好床头柜上摆着一杯水，他贪婪地一饮而尽，灼热的喉咙总算得到了解救。  
屋里光线充足，看得出是一间高档酒店的套房。床单很干净，应该是换过了，包括自己身上也……很干净，那位陌生人总算有点良心，将一切狼藉收拾好才消失，包括应该躺在地毯上的一堆套子，也不见了。  
汤姆回忆了下这个荒唐的夜晚。  
他来到查尔斯城出差，是要和麦克雷集团的总裁谈一桩生意。  
出门前和父亲的争吵，让他憋着一股气，为了解闷，他跑到酒吧街上一间偏僻的酒吧去喝酒，没想到被人下了迷药。  
然后被这个陌生人捡到了。  
没什么，汤姆，两个成年男人的一夜情罢了。对方很上道，全程用套，大家都享受到了不是吗？  
他看到自己的手机和眼镜被放在床头柜上，眼镜下面还压了一张纸条，写着一串电话号码。  
是了是了，礼节性地表示再联络，事实上大家是不会再有任何交集的。  
他也不想再和这个野兽一样的男人有交集了。想起昨晚那些淫荡的画面，他就一阵阵脸红，这大概是他从十八岁摆脱处男身份开始到现在，最荒唐的一夜。  
忘了吧！下午还有工作！  
他努力收拾好自己，离开了酒店。  
那张纸条被他随便放在了钱包里，打算过一段时间就丢掉。  
“你好，我是格林利夫集团的商业代表，汤姆·格林利夫，这是我的名片。”重新恢复了职场精英装扮的汤姆，向那位金发大胸的女秘书递上自己的名片。“我预约了麦克雷先生下午三点的会谈。”  
“请稍等。”金发女秘书给他一个职业化的笑脸，用内线和总裁室联系后，对他点点头：“格林利夫先生，您可以进去了。您有十分钟的时间。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
汤姆朝她笑笑，暗暗吸了一口气。他为这次的谈判做了充足的准备，一定要拿下这桩生意，让老头子不要再小看他。别以为只有迪基才能干！他有什么比迪基差的？  
感应门在他身后闭上，汤姆走进这间宽敞的全海景办公室，一眼就看到了坐在大办公桌后的男人。  
道格·麦克雷，麦克雷集团的总裁。  
一个财富来历不明，但却能操纵查尔斯城商业的男人。  
和自己想象中不一样，对方没有穿着整齐的三件套西装，过于休闲的装扮让汤姆楞了一下。那些关于麦克雷的传说在这时涌上脑海，什么据说他是黑道起家，什么据说他对商业对手总是用一些见不得人的招数……总之是个很另类的商场强人，和他另类的上班装束一样。  
但和传说中相符的，就是道格·麦克雷果然惊人的英俊。  
对方看着他的眼神似乎很奇怪。汤姆清了清喉咙，走到桌前开始自我介绍。  
麦克雷挑挑眉毛，示意他坐下说。  
汤姆说声抱歉，拉开椅子坐下，递过一份资料。  
“关于这次的合作，麦克雷先生……”  
“呵。”  
低沉的笑声从男人口中发出，这普通的一笑却像惊雷般将汤姆劈中了。  
他的脸刷地失去了血色。  
他没有看清那男人的脸，然而这个声音……  
“又见面了，甜心，看来你精神不太好呢。”  
汤姆僵硬地坐在椅子上，看男人起身绕过办公桌走到自己面前，居高临下含笑看着他。  
“昨晚我把你喂得太饱了吗？”  
“是你……”  
汤姆根本不知该作何反应，却忽然被男人抓住了尖俏的下巴，在他唇上一吻。  
“你真可爱，甜心。”男人又笑起来，眼神像看着笼子里的猎物：“很高兴又见面了。”  
他居然和自己最重要的商业合作伙伴滚了一晚上？  
还被对方艹到失禁了！  
汤姆彻底石化了。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡②（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

“那么，麦克雷先生，请让我为你介绍下我们的方案。”  
汤姆垂下头，推了推眼镜，伸手将桌上的资料打开。“你看……”  
“嗯？甜心，你真让我难过。”道格似乎有些惊讶地笑起来，依然不正经地倚在桌边，低头看着他：“你不打算和我叙叙旧吗？”  
只隔了几个小时没见就可以称之为叙旧，真是涨了见识。汤姆在心中吐出毒液，然而依然强自镇定，抬头与道格对视：“您的秘书告诉我，您只给了我十分钟的时间。现在已经过去五分钟了，我们可以开始了吗？”  
“哦没关系甜心，如果你是担心这个的话。”  
道格俯身，一手撑住桌沿，一手按在汤姆的椅背上，压迫感扑面而来：“我们有的是时间，我说过的。”他露出意味深长的微笑，说着昨晚不断重复过的台词。  
“我可以理解为，”汤姆没有被他的逗弄吓到，反而也笑起来：“您对我们这桩合作案很有兴趣？”  
“我对你很有兴趣。”  
道格毫不掩饰地看着他，那眼神仿佛已经将他剥光了：“我确实没想到你是格林利夫家派来和我谈判的人，怎么说，你们家的人都有点……嗯，无趣。”  
“但是你不一样。”  
他的嘴唇几乎要碰上汤姆微烫的脸颊，气息拂过他鬓边的金发：“你挺有意思的，小东西……”  
过于暧昧的接触，让昨夜那些荒唐至极的画面又再次出现在汤姆脑海里。  
“不胜荣幸。”  
汤姆背脊挺得很直，丝毫不退：“我们可以开始谈正事了吗？”  
“OK，OK，如果你坚持的话。”  
道格移开了身体，走回办公桌后。汤姆只觉得自己终于能够开始慢慢恢复正常呼吸，刚才拼命维持平静的表象，已经用尽了他全身的力气。  
背上的衬衫湿了一片。  
进入办公模式的道格又是另一幅面孔。汤姆定定神，按照原来的思路开始谈起己方对这次合作的诚意，但没两句就被道格打断：“我先看完。”  
沉毅，冷峻，完全上位者的气度，不容反驳。  
和之前嬉皮笑脸调侃他的，根本不是同一个人。  
汤姆惴惴不安地想，这个人真是……难以捉摸。  
他素来善于揣测人心，然而这次他真的毫无把握。  
在汤姆暗自思索的时候，道格也在用余光偷偷打量他，嘴角不自觉地扬起。  
有意思，很有意思。  
他已经很久没有出去觅食。坐到他这个位置，随时都有不错的可人儿供他挑选，无论男女。需要的时候，他会接受他们的逢迎，然后随手满足他们不太过分的要求——大家都很愉快。  
昨晚完全是个意外。  
昔日老友招呼他出来放松下，他想想自己很久没回去看那些黑街的小伙伴们，以后总有用得着他们的地方，去玩玩也没什么。  
当汤姆走进酒吧里的时候，坐在他身边的几个老油条就开始互相揶揄，嘿来了个挺可爱的外乡小子！谁去？  
好几拨人都看上了他，然而闯进狼群中的羔羊却茫然不觉，就那么毫无戒备地在吧台坐下，开始点酒。  
哈哈哈哈……黑街的人们开始打赌，这小可爱马上就要被人弄到手了。  
道格抽完了一支烟，默默站起来，朝那金发小子的方向走去——身后的人们了然地笑起来，原来道格也喜欢金发？那其他人赶紧歇歇吧。  
他在后巷里捡到了他的猎物，并且如愿吃掉了他。  
尽管有些乘人之危，然而对道格来说，这也不过是他无数荒唐夜晚中的一夜。虽然他的确很喜欢那个迷人的金发小可爱在他身下沉醉啜泣的模样……可正如汤姆发现那张手机号码纸条时想的一样，留个纸条只是一夜情的礼仪。道格也没想过会这么快跟他昨夜的床伴重遇。  
并且在这种情况下，对方的身份还是——格林利夫集团的人。实在太微妙了。  
不过，更让道格意外的，是汤姆在彼此身份揭穿后，尽管窘态毕露，却能迅速调整好情绪，真打算和他公私分明地谈下去。  
看他的外表，道格还以为他会害羞得落荒而逃呢……  
昨夜汤姆羞耻地哭泣的诱人模样，与眼前端坐着时刻准备和他谈判的青年重叠在一起，真正引起了道格的兴趣。  
“所以，这就是贵方所谓的诚意？”道格快速看完，合上文件，抬眼看向对方：“抱歉，我感受不到。”  
“请问您对哪方面不满？”  
汤姆很认真地看着他：“您可以提出您的要求，我们好好谈一谈。公司给了我足够的权限。”这完全是鬼话，那个老头子只给了他死命令，谈不成这桩合作案，他可以滚出公司了。  
但是汤姆绝不是轻易认输的人。  
“哪方面……”  
道格又露出了痞痞的笑容，汤姆心头掠过一阵不安。  
“我什么要求都可以提？”  
“……当然。”  
“那我要你，可以吗？”  
道格嘴角的弧度在上扬，眼神却如鹰隼一样盯住了对面的人。汤姆面不改色，从善如流地说：“可以。只要您马上签了合作意向书，我今晚就是您的。”  
哦？  
这么爽快？  
道格这回真的惊讶了。  
刚才汤姆没有当场逃跑已经让他大感意外，他说这句话，其实……还真是出于玩笑。想看看到底怎样，才能让这个看似弱不禁风的小家伙垮下那张镇定的面具。  
猫捉老鼠一样的玩笑。对方的自尊什么的，道格并不在意。  
他就是这样恶劣的家伙。  
“那我们现在可以签约了吗，道格先生？”  
汤姆站起来，再次打开文件，翻到最后的合同意向书。  
道格摇摇头。“甜心，我只是开个玩笑，你知道我还需要向我的董事会交代……”  
他耸耸肩：“不过，我不介意你先给我付点好处。”  
“我昨晚不是已经先付过了吗？”  
汤姆的回击飞快，这话让道格愉悦地笑出声来。不不，他现在不只是想要小家伙的身体了，虽然这具身体非常迷人。  
格林利夫家怎么养出这种人才来的？那个自诩清高的老家伙……  
“我是说现在。”道格的手跨过桌面，拉住了汤姆按在文件上的手，示意他过来。  
汤姆咬咬下唇，绕过桌子，走到道格面前。  
“给我口。”  
如他所愿，他终于看到汤姆镇定的面具裂开了一道缝。金发青年蓝色的眼睛里燃起了两簇火苗，怎么，要生气了吗？要逃走了吗？  
可下一刻，白皙细长的双手，却按上了他的大腿。可人儿俯下身来靠近他，薄薄的、带着水色的红唇轻声说：“您确定吗？我无所谓。”  
道格玩味地对上那双已经将情绪掩饰的很好的蓝眼睛，突然问道：“如果是别的谈判对象跟你提这个要求，你也会满足对方吗？”  
“不。当然不。”  
金发青年笑起来，道格忽然发现他的笑容很好看：“只有您，麦克雷先生。我们昨晚不是很愉快吗？”  
最后那句话消失在两人相接的唇瓣里，青年主动吻上了他的唇。道格享受地接受对方湿润的嘴唇磨蹭着他的感觉，俏皮的舌尖细细勾画着他的唇线，更加主动地探入，卷起他的舌头和他深吻。  
不，你也一样会的。小骗子。  
道格伸出健壮的手臂，毫不费力地将汤姆揽进怀里，一手按住他的后脑，重新夺回了这个吻的主动权。  
真是个非常非常有趣的小骗子啊……  
道格想。

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡③（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

和麦克雷集团的商业合作案暂时没有得到肯定的答案。  
这是意料之中的事，汤姆并不觉得失望。  
他端着一杯清水，站在酒店阳台上望着夕阳中的查尔斯城，看着这座传说中充满罪恶的城市在水杯中美丽的倒影。  
道格·麦克雷，查尔斯的商业大鳄，他的一夜情对象。  
事情的发展比汤姆远远超出了汤姆的想象，但在冷静下来后，他觉得现在的情况并不坏。  
总比一开始就被陌生的麦克雷总裁扫出办公室好得多——那个男人对他有兴趣，并不是说说而已。汤姆能感觉到。  
如果能抓住这点做文章，将麦克雷集团这桩生意做好，那付出点代价……有何不可？  
汤姆不是圣人，他甚至觉得自己是坏人。  
毕竟在这世上，坏人才能活得更好，不是吗？

他走进房间，开始换下休闲的衣服，穿上正式的晚装。  
今晚有一个宴会。和麦克雷集团的生意没什么关系，是本城另一家企业举办的慈善晚宴，借着某个慈善项目的名义，聚集了许多商界人士洽谈业务。  
汤姆也有邀请函，当然，是给格林利夫集团的。  
老东西在他临走前丢给他，说，你多去走走也好，能多谈点生意总是好的，免得老是在公司里混日子。  
混日子……谁逼的？  
汤姆对着镜中的自己整了整领带。  
香车美女，觥筹交错，所有的宴会大概都是一个模式。汤姆拿着名片发了一圈，查尔斯人对外来人并不怎么友好，只是给他“格林利夫”的姓氏一点面子，虚伪地对他笑笑说，小伙子不错，替我问候你父亲。  
他名义上的父亲。

汤姆维持着得体的微笑，努力挤进几个和格林利夫集团有来往的企业代表的圈子里，听中年人们侃侃而谈，忽然看到人群中仿佛起了一层涟漪。  
人们低声议论着，麦克雷来了！  
金碧辉煌的大门处，道格·麦克雷穿着一身笔挺的正装，从台阶款步而下。汤姆眯起眼抿了口鸡尾酒，看着那个天神般英俊的男人迅速吸引了全场的目光，顺便看到了他身边陪伴的金发绝色美女。哦，他那个女秘书。  
他真适合穿这样的西装，汤姆想。看看宴会场里的女士们，无论年龄与婚否，眼睛全黏在那个男人身上，移不开视线，而男人们也为着这样那样的理由去恭维他——金钱与美色对他而言，应该已经是唾手可得的东西，他为什么还需要去酒吧后巷里打野食？  
大概他天生就爱冒险与刺激？  
如果是这样的话，对自己的计划……或许更有利。

“你是汤姆？都长这么大了。”  
突然汤姆身边多了个身材瘦长的中年男子，斑白的鬓发整齐地梳到脑后，眼睛带着几分笑意。汤姆愕然地与对方打招呼，听到他自我介绍是尼斯公司的总裁，才恍然大悟，这是格林利夫家的世交。  
这位尼斯先生，还和他的养父老格林利夫是大学同学，汤姆想起来自己曾经陪他们打过高尔夫。只是那时候他还在读中学，而他也没有靠近和尼斯先生套近乎的资格，那可是格林利夫正统继承人迪基公子才有的特权。  
他乡遇故知总是高兴的，汤姆很开心地与尼斯先生攀谈起来。出于谨慎的天性，他没有透露自己此行是来与麦克雷集团谈生意，只是含糊带过。尼斯先生体贴地没有追问，好像对他个人的生活更有兴趣，还问起他现在在自家公司里担任什么职务，到这边出差需不需要他帮忙什么的。  
不知不觉两人远离了人群，走到宴会场外的落地阳台上聊起来。汤姆偶尔回头看几眼原来道格所在的位置，已经不见了那位红人的身影。大概忙着应酬的人太多了吧？  
“说真的，汤姆。”  
尼斯先生很有长者风度，含笑看着比他稍矮的汤姆：“你比几年前成熟多了，我看好你能干出一番事业来。你还要在这边逗留多久？有空我们一起吃个便饭，我有几个商业伙伴可以介绍给你。”  
“是吗？那太感谢您了。”汤姆双手递过自己的名片，尼斯接过来，似乎是嫌会场太吵，低头在他耳边想说什么。  
突然间，汤姆被一股大力拉动，往后踉跄两部，撞上了一具厚实的胸膛。

“嘿宝贝，我们又见面了。”  
熟悉的男声在他头顶响起，道格痞气的笑容让汤姆忍不住皱眉，他挣脱了道格的手：“麦克雷先生，有话好好说。”别拉拉扯扯的。  
道格直视着尼斯，依然是一脸坏笑：“我打扰你们谈话了吗，尼斯总裁？”  
中年男人在初时的惊讶后恢复了镇定的表情，仍是含蓄地微笑着说，没事，你们聊。他快速转身离开，并没有回头看汤姆一眼，这让汤姆沮丧地撇了撇嘴。  
讨厌，坏人好事。  
“小宝贝，我不是把你喂得很饱吗？”道格魁梧的身材压迫过来，将汤姆困在他与阳台栏杆之间：“怎么又出来勾引人？”  
“哦，只是喂饱了昨天的我。”  
汤姆没有否认刚才尼斯对自己释放了某些暗示，而他也积极回应了。可惜啊，被道格这么一搅和，尼斯先生大概觉得没必要和道格这种黑道出身的痞子抢人？  
虽然他也没打算和尼斯发展什么，能诱惑几个老色鬼当备胎也不错嘛。  
“只是喂饱了昨天的你？”  
道格咀嚼着这句话，低头打量挑衅自己的小家伙。他已经很久没遇到当面挑衅自己的人了。  
今晚的汤姆将一头金发梳成整齐的偏分，匀称的身材被包裹在得体的衬衫和西装里，领带打了饱满的结扣在纤细优美的脖颈上。然而看着他这身严严实实的打扮，道格却回忆起他昨晚是如何将这小东西剥得一丝不挂，里里外外都吃了个干净……他顿时有些口干。

汤姆微微笑着推开了他，轻声说了句，你的女秘书来找你了。他与金发女郎错肩而过走向人群，道格看着他离去的背影，眼睛不由得微微眯起。  
离开会场的时候，汤姆接到了道格的电话。  
“你下来了吗？我有车，送你吧。”  
汤姆迅速回应道，不用了，我住的地方离这里不远。  
他挂断了电话。  
刚坐上出租车没多久，短信就追了过来。“到酒店记得报个平安。”  
嗯？  
有趣，这是对待一夜情对象的态度吗？是不是太上心了点？  
道格将女伴送回家，无视了对方柔情的眼波，交代她好好休息，就让司机送自己回家。返程路上，手机终于亮了起来。  
是一条图片信息。  
点击信封图案，图片从屏幕跳出。  
是汤姆坐在酒店窗台上的一张自拍，青年的领带已经解开了，头发稍乱，眼睛有些发红，应该是喝了不少酒。  
下面一句话：“平安到酒店，你看到啦。”  
亲昵的口吻。  
道格的拇指在屏幕上摩挲着，描绘那张酒醉的小脸的轮廓。  
他知道小家伙住在哪里，尽管汤姆没有告诉过他。  
“转头。”他对司机说。

突如其来的门铃声划破了屋内的宁静。  
汤姆从浴室里走出来，看了眼猫眼，刚打开门就被一具雄健高大的身体揽进怀里。  
“喂……”  
房门被嘭地踢上，男人甚至等不及抱着他进屋，就那样将他压在走廊墙上热吻，将他所有的抗议吞下去。  
湿润滑腻的唇舌纠缠在一起，男人带着酒气的灼热呼吸喷在汤姆的脸上，几乎要将他也熏醉了。  
“你好香。”  
好容易放过了他的唇瓣，男人喘息着吻上他尖尖的下颌，从脖子一直舔到肩窝，嗅吸着汤姆身上沐浴后的清香。带着茧子的大手滑进汤姆的浴袍里，拉下一半浴袍，露出白皙清瘦的胸口，湿热的舌头立刻贪吃地卷上他诱人的红点。几下嘬弄就让乳尖颤颤地硬挺起来，汤姆发出难耐的低吟，双手环上了男人厚实的肩膀，将他的西装外套脱下来。  
当道格的另一边手掌探进浴袍下面，光滑的手感让他愣了愣，眼神瞬间幽暗下来。  
洁白的浴袍下面空无一物。  
他看向金发青年勾起的红唇，那上面泛着诱惑的水光，全是被他舔弄吮吸过的痕迹。走廊的筒灯将青年的金发打得透亮，像蒙着一层柔光，仿佛天使一般的美人，内里却这么淫荡……道格发现自己本来就发硬的地方又更胀大了，他迫不及待地双手揉捏着汤姆软面团似的臀肉，手指慢慢探进后面紧闭的小洞。  
只是轻轻试探了一下，湿软的小洞就像有自主意识一样将他的手指吸了进去，两人都忍不住颤抖了身体。汤姆竟然已经将自己准备好了。  
“你早就料到我会过来？”道格的声音沙哑而带着磁性，他一秒钟都忍不了了，拉开裤链抬起汤姆的一条腿，就把自己深深埋了进去。  
“啊……你也可以选择不来……啊，你戴套嘛……”  
汤姆轻咬着下唇发出破碎的呻吟，双手紧紧揪着道格的衬衫，像要将他推开又像要把他拉得更近。  
“一会儿宝贝，一会儿……啊你吸得我太舒服了……”道格将青年压在墙上疯了似的挺胯抽插着，每一下都捅进青年的深处，层层软肉绞上来不停地将他吸进去，舒服得他完全停不下来，只想索取更多，更多……  
他有过很多床伴，男女都有，但从没有一个人能像汤姆给他的感觉。  
明知道今晚这个小骗子在对他欲迎还拒，明知道这是个香艳的陷阱，他依然毫不犹豫地扑过来，吃掉他。  
汤姆被道格猛烈的撞击和抽插操得话都说不出来了。他敞开的浴袍滑落了半边，满是吻痕的圆润肩膀柔弱地裸露着，由于体型差的关系只能靠一只脚踮着足尖被钉在墙上承受着男人暴风骤雨般的操弄，几乎要被他操成一滩肉糊。  
他啜泣着伸出纤细的手臂抱紧了男人肌肉坟起的背部，蓝莹莹的眼睛却闪动着狡黠的微光，嘴角泛起了罂粟般的笑容。  
【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡④（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

道格醒来的时候，发现枕边空空荡荡。  
昨晚在他身下辗转承欢的金发青年不知去了哪里。他撑起自己有些昏沉的脑袋，听到浴室里传来哗哗的水声。  
片刻后，带着晨浴后的清香的汤姆从浴室里走出来，边擦头发边冲他笑了笑：“醒啦？”  
他拉开半边窗纱，柔和的日光洒进室内。沐浴后的金发青年靠在窗边甩了甩濡湿的头发，水珠带着光晕散落在他周围。  
道格想起油画上的阿多尼斯，有人曾经送给他一幅关于这位神话中美少年的画像，最后被他拿来转赠给某位商业伙伴——他从来不觉得自己是懂得欣赏美的人，然而对汤姆，仿佛是不一样的。

道格赤脚走下床，不急着穿上衣服，就那么缓缓走到汤姆身边，将他圈在玻璃窗上。  
低头吻住他。  
浓重的荷尔蒙气息将汤姆整个人包围住了，他微笑着迎接男人的亲吻，并调皮地用舌尖将对方的进攻挡了回去，不让他进一步侵略：“我叫了早餐，快去洗脸刷牙一起吃，好不好？”  
道格挑挑眉毛，昨晚吃得很饱的男人并没有太在意对方的抗拒，耸耸肩：“好。”  
他再出来的时候，汤姆已经换上了一件浅蓝的衬衫和休闲长裤，那副复古眼镜又架在他俏丽的鼻梁上，蓝眼睛在镜片后一闪一闪。早餐送上来了，简单的法式吐司、培根煎蛋、橙汁和咖啡，汤姆正切了一半煎蛋送进嘴里。  
半凝固的蛋液留了一滴在他的唇上，青年伸出舌头轻轻把蛋液舔进去，这一幕让道格想起昨晚某些相似的场景。  
“给我咖啡。”  
他在青年对面坐下来，汤姆递给他一杯咖啡，问他要不要加糖。  
态度很亲昵，仿佛他们是一对关系融洽的情侣。道格抿着咖啡心想，小骗子很擅长这个。  
他很擅长营造这种自然随性的气氛，这似乎是他的天赋。并不会让人觉得刻意逢迎或者讨好，然而……这或许就是更高级的逢迎或者讨好了吧？  
如果不是天生如此，那就是他在这方面下了很大很大的苦功。凭着直觉，道格认为汤姆大概是一半一半。

“我们那个合作案。”道格将咖啡杯搁在桌上，身子往椅背后靠：“下午我会提请董事会商议。有好消息我会让秘书通知你。”  
“是吗？”  
有些出乎道格的意料，汤姆的反应好像太平淡了些。与他第一次来到自己办公室时那一脸的志在必得，形成不小的反差——这让道格微微皱起了眉头。  
难道这小家伙开始得意忘形了？  
如果只是这么肤浅的美人……那也只能是个消遣消遣的美人了，道格不无遗憾地想。算了，这桩生意给他就给他了吧。虽然代价有些高，就当是给自己奢侈一回了……  
“你是不是觉得我很欠扁？”  
汤姆笑起来，金色的发丝在他光洁的额头上拂动。“抱歉，我真的很重视这次的合作，只是……我突然觉得，我们应该可以合作更多。”  
道格的眉心不自觉地锁得更紧。“太贪心可不好，小东西。”  
他站起来，披上自己丢在沙发上的西装外套，已经很皱了，不过无所谓。他不在乎这个。  
他只是很遗憾自己看中的人，居然只是个空有外表的花瓶。小东西很识趣，但也不够识趣，他不想再玩下去了。  
道格打了个呵欠。

汤姆没有在意道格态度的变化，依然在慢条斯理地吃完他那份煎蛋。  
他拿起餐巾抿了抿嘴，看道格已经走到了走廊上。  
“如果我说，我想和你一起合作，拿下格林利夫集团呢？”  
道格的手在门把上停下来。  
他回头，看到汤姆双手搭起撑住了下巴，侧着头对他微笑：“你想听听我的计划吗？”  
拿下格林利夫集团？  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“当然。我已经想了这事半辈子了……经过这几天，我发现你是一个很好的合作伙伴。不管在哪方面。”  
汤姆舔了下嘴唇，端起橙汁：“你的早餐都没动呢。”  
“有话直说。”  
道格没有回到餐桌上继续这顿早餐。在黑道上混的时候也好，在商场里打滚也好，他素来是直来直去的风格。  
虽然他态度并不好，但汤姆知道，自己的话已经吸引了男人的兴趣。

他微微勾起了嘴角。  
是的，自己的观察没有错。这个男人是天生的掠食者，只要在他面前摆上足够的诱饵，他会扑过去的。  
汤姆从公文包里拿出一些资料，走到道格身边。  
“若你感兴趣的话，麦克雷先生，”他顿了顿：“你可以拿回去看一下。这是最近格林利夫集团的一些商业动向规划，并不是什么很机密的东西……但对你可能也有用？”  
麦克雷集团和格林利夫集团在某些领域上微妙的竞争，早已不是秘密，但是大家也还要维持表面上的和平。不仅如此，因为麦克雷集团这几年的发展迅猛，老牌企业格林利夫还得求人家一起合作呢。  
“你随随便便就把家里的东西给我？”道格玩味地笑了，伸手把玩青年耳边的发丝，似乎很温柔，汤姆却读出了他眼里的防备和威胁。这个男人不是那么好利用的。  
“我虽然姓格林利夫，”汤姆说：“但是我只是养子。”  
“老头子并不是我的亲生父亲，说起来，他应该是我的舅舅。”  
汤姆走开了，从衣帽架上的外套里翻出香烟和打火机。他吸了一口烟，透过淡薄的烟雾看向道格：“我和他之间，有不足为外人道的家族恩怨。而你呢，麦克雷先生，我知道你看中格林利夫家的好几个地盘了。”  
“只要你帮助我坐上格林利夫集团董事长的位置，我就回给你想要的。是不是很公平？”

在汤姆说话的时候，道格已经迅速翻看了一遍手中的资料。是真货。  
这小骗子真舍得下本钱啊，但是，他怎么能保证不是在和老格林利夫一起给自己下套呢？  
“我知道你在担心什么。”  
汤姆仿佛洞察人心，他咬着烟嘴说：“你不用现在就答应我，慢慢考虑吧……”  
他意有所指地微笑：“我们有的是时间。”  
这句话，是道格最喜欢在他耳边一遍又一遍地呢喃的，伴随着激烈的冲击和致命的快感。从汤姆红润的嘴唇吐出来，勾起了道格脑中的许多画面。  
高大的男人终于离开了走廊，来到吞吐着烟雾的青年面前：“你不怕我跟老头子告状？”  
“那对你有什么好处呀？不会的。”  
汤姆拿掉香烟，一手揽上男人健壮的腰身，摩挲着衬衫下温热的皮肤：“和我一起吃掉格林利夫，不是更好吗？”  
“……但我现在只想吃掉你。”  
男人俯下身，含住那张不停吐出蛊惑的话语的红唇，尝到了淡淡的烟味，这似乎更刺激了他的侵略欲。  
刚刚穿好的衬衫又被解开，汤姆柔韧的背部被压上了冰凉的玻璃窗。他闭上眼，手上的烟灰一点点落在地毯上。  
他知道，男人已经吃下了诱饵。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡⑤（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

三天后，汤姆回到了格林利夫家，顺便带回了一份让老格林利夫比较满意的合约。  
“不错。”  
老格林利夫的脸上看不出什么表情。  
他放下合约，摘掉老花镜，抬头看向他的养子：“辛苦了。”  
汤姆站得笔直，抿了抿嘴，露出略带讨好的笑容：“应该的，父亲。”  
他没有等到老人的下一步指示，微微颔首便转身，想回屋休息。背后却传来一声轻笑：“呵呵，你和麦克雷相处得不错？”  
汤姆愣了愣，转过身。他确定自己听到了熟悉的嘲讽。  
果然，老人毫不掩饰自己眼里的轻蔑。“听一个老朋友说的。”  
汤姆脑海中顿时浮现出尼斯总裁那张苍瘦的老脸。他咬紧牙关，将涌上喉咙的屈辱感吞下去。  
“麦克雷总裁待人很随和。”他低声说。  
老人看向他：“没关系。只要能拿到合约就行。”  
潜台词呼之欲出，似乎在说，他只有靠出卖自己才能拿到合约。  
这种来自格林利夫家上下，似有若无的侮辱与轻视，贯穿了汤姆整个青少年时期。很长一段时间里，汤姆曾经很疑惑，父亲既然那么讨厌自己，为什么又要收养他，还要让他进自家公司？  
多年后他才辗转了解到自己身上隐藏的真相，也由此生出了别的心思。  
老东西，你且得意！

“迪基还在意大利。”老格林利夫还不打算结束这段谈话，他和汤姆谈起了自己的亲儿子迪基：“他给你打电话了吗？”  
“没有。”  
汤姆摇摇头。  
这是实话，成年之后，他与迪基就像住在一座大宅里的陌生人。即使是名义上的兄弟，迪基也从来没将他看在眼里。而他对迪基……汤姆又垂下了眼。  
“他交了个女朋友。”老人说：“叫什么玛姬？家里倒是还不错……”  
汤姆在心底嗤笑一声。迪基交往过的女友还少吗？遍布北美和欧洲，一水的金发碧眼美人儿，和他一样没心没肺，日夜玩闹。他甚至分辨不出那些女人的脸和名字，在汤姆眼里，那都是“迪基的女朋友”。  
“你也该交个女友了。”  
老人接下来这句话才真正让汤姆惊讶了。他？女友？  
前一分钟还在讽刺自己为了生意讨好男人，现在又催他交女友？这老头在想什么？  
很快汤姆就知道老格林利夫在想什么了。

联姻。  
汤姆竟不知道自己在老头眼里还有这种价值？  
此刻坐在他面前的金发美人，梅尔蒂，纺织大亨罗吉家的千金，正稍稍歪着头含笑看他：“那么，你是普林斯顿大学毕业的？”  
“呃，是。”  
汤姆端起茶喝了一口，尽量让自己的表情自然些。  
“抱歉，你也觉得很可笑对吧？都这个年代了！”梅尔蒂显然是个活泼的姑娘：“居然还有这么老土的事！由家里人来介绍男女朋友……不可思议！”  
她夸张的表情把汤姆逗笑了。“有这么不可思议吗？”  
“简直了。”  
梅尔蒂挑起一块蛋糕，愉悦地吃下顶端的樱桃，再慢慢从堆高的奶油吃起。汤姆隐藏在眼镜后观察她，这姑娘是个典型的、不知世事的富家千金。人不坏，还有点傻得可爱。似乎是个很容易掌控的人。  
他有点了解老格林利夫的心思了。  
老头子不肯向他透露，格林利夫与罗吉最近在谈什么合作项目，只要求他必须讨好梅尔蒂小姐。  
“最好能订婚。”这是老头子的命令，并没有商量的余地。

订婚？  
在见面之前，汤姆对此不置可否。老头子已经控制了自己的前半生，他不想后半生也被束缚住。  
但与梅尔蒂相处一段时间后，汤姆倒是开始半认真地考虑这个建议。  
首先撇开别的好处，如果和梅尔蒂订婚，能让老头子延续“汤姆这小子不敢不听我的话”的错觉。能多麻痹老头子一阵总是好的。  
再说……梅尔蒂确实是个可爱的姑娘，和她相处不需要花太多的心思。她身后的纺织大亨家族，也让汤姆十分心动。若是能借上罗吉家的一点力，有何不可？  
在种种考量下，汤姆与梅尔蒂之间的接触就多了起来。  
约会的项目就是那些，逛街，吃饭，看看电影或者音乐剧。然而汤姆存心讨好起人来，总是让人很愉快的，天真的富家千金又怎么会是他的对手？  
梅尔蒂眼里的汤姆，和她平时接触的那些公子哥儿太不一样了。体贴、细心、风趣，很有绅士风度，总是将她的需求放在第一，甚至有时候她没想到的，他都替她想到了。  
譬如她只偶尔提过一次自己喜欢某位演员，过了几天，汤姆就约她一起去看他主演的音乐剧，还买了很好的位置。他还主动告诉她，自己之前并不了解这位演员，但愿意从这次开始了解——比那些装着自己什么都知道的自大狂好太多了。  
梅尔蒂知道汤姆是格林利夫家的养子，地位不高。即使再天真，由于家庭的影响，她也不至于什么都不懂。家人让自己和汤姆相处，当然是有生意利益上的考虑……但汤姆真是个挺好的人呢。

“明晚有个舞会，很无聊的那种，”汤姆将梅尔蒂送到公寓楼下时不经意地提起：“你有兴趣陪我去吗？”  
“嗯哼？”梅尔蒂娇痴地笑了：“你希望我去，我就去陪你呀。”  
“你真好！”  
汤姆在梅尔蒂脸上轻轻一吻：“明天七点，我开车来接你，好不好？”  
他觉得自己扮演“完美男友”这个角色越来越得心应手了。尤其在梅尔蒂这种要求很低的观众面前，根本用不着他十分之一的演技。  
这是一个很普通的晚宴。由某位社交名人牵头，有着冠冕堂皇的理由，本质上依然是一群无聊富家子的狂欢。然而这是他们社交中非常重要的一部分，尽管大家都参加过无数次这样的宴会，每次却仍然要盛装出席。  
“你今晚真美。”  
汤姆为梅尔蒂打开车门，脸上是由衷的赞叹。梅尔蒂快活地笑起来，挽着他的手走进宴会大厅，许多旧雨新知便一涌而至——罗吉家的千金总是不缺人奉承的。  
这让汤姆愈发坚定了与她订婚的念头。这个姑娘会是他不错的筹码。  
主人跳过一曲开舞后，客人们三三两两地进入舞池。也有人喜欢端着鸡尾酒聊些俗套的日常，交流交流最近又买了什么新车，上个假期在哪里度过，或者新泡了哪位女明星。  
稍稍年长些的客人们，话题总围绕着最近的各方局势和生意。汤姆对这些更感兴趣，正和两位格林利夫家的长辈聊起自己近来的工作，忽然被人拍了拍肩膀。  
是他的大学同学，帕尔森家的艾迪。  
“嘿汤姆，你的女伴要被人抢走啦。”艾迪喝了不少，酒气喷到汤姆的脸上：“你光顾着陪老头子们聊生意，你那位罗吉家的千金，都和那小子跳了三支舞了。”  
汤姆不置可否地往舞池中间看去。  
他顿时愣住了。

舞池里此时仍有好几对在跳舞，然而最惹人注目的，是一对年轻的俊男美女。他的女友梅尔蒂正被一名穿着黑西服的高大男子揽着腰，在舞池中不住回旋。她仰着头，与平时看他的柔和眼神不同，此时看向那男子的眼力充满了痴迷，嘴角弯弯，笑意藏也藏不住。  
道格·麦克雷。  
他为什么会在这里？  
汤姆觉得喝下去的酒全在胃里翻滚，难以描述自己的情绪。  
这男人该死的英俊极了。不修边幅的时候已经非常帅气，打扮过更是英俊得让人移不开视线。这样的男人刻意释放自己的魅力，哪个小女孩能抵挡呢？  
“喂，不去把你女朋友抢回来？那小子谁啊？”醉醺醺的艾迪唯恐天下不乱。  
汤姆并不想让人看好戏：“有什么好抢的。正常社交而已。”  
他丢下艾迪，拐到自助餐台去拿苏打水。  
一杯冷水入喉，汤姆的情绪平稳了不少。他决定待会再联系道格，看看这男人出现在纽约社交场上，是有什么他不知道的企图？  
毕竟他们还在“合作”呢。  
“我们又见面了，宝贝。”  
低哑的男声在头顶响起，伴随着熟悉的轻笑。  
汤姆不必转身，也知道是谁。  
“好久不见。”汤姆语气很平静：“怎么没通知我？我好给你接风啊。”  
“不必了。你的女友已经好好‘招待’过我了。”  
依然是那个欠揍的自大狂，永远用挑衅的语气和人说话。汤姆转过身，对上一双放肆的眼睛：“你什么意思？”  
“我也想知道你什么意思，宝贝。”  
男人低下头，往前一步，利用体型将汤姆困在这个暂时无人靠近的小角落里：“你找了个女人？嗯？”  
【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡⑥（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

宴会厅二楼某间贵宾洗手间门外，挂着“正在清洁”的牌子。  
汤姆被迫双手撑在马桶盖子上，柔软的腰肢被人用力往下压，又圆又翘的屁股便不自觉地挺起来，落入身后那人的掌握。  
“再抬高点。”冷酷的命令句刺入他的耳膜，他迟疑了下，那手便狠狠地拍了下他的屁股，留下一道红痕。“抬高！”  
汤姆的眼角泛着红，屈辱地把腰下塌，臀部高高翘起。他的西装和衬衫都好好地穿着，裤子被扒下堆在脚面上，中间露出的雪白臀肉和细长的双腿就显得有些瑟瑟可怜，让人愈发想要欺负他。  
“小骚货，这么久没艹你，想我吗？”  
道格一如既往的混蛋。  
他只是用沾了口水的手指戳弄了两下，就很不耐烦地扶着他灼热的阴茎往里捅。汤姆疼得啊地喊出声，身子往前一倾，却被道格用力拉回来。  
道格用双手固定住汤姆的细腰，狠狠往前顶进去，边顶边抽动着。汤姆吸了吸鼻子把眼泪憋回去，张开嘴无声地喘息着，努力想要放松身体，容纳那个大得过分的东西占据他的肠道。  
他下意识地想要让那东西戳到自己稍微舒服点的地方，来缓解这难忍的疼痛。道格却发疯地开始抽插起来：“噢小东西，别扭你的屁股了，别扭……你要爽死我了。”  
他一下又一下地往汤姆身体深处冲进去，阴囊啪啪啪地打在白软的臀肉上，每次都尽根插入。汤姆终于控制不住地呜咽起来，眼泪沿着脸颊流下，咸咸的，流进嘴角，又和口水一起混着流到下巴。  
身后的人毫不怜惜地大力抽插顶弄着，将瘦弱的青年顶得一晃一晃往前倾，却被一次又一次地往后拖，白白的屁股都撞成了粉红。粗大的阴茎摩擦着内壁的软肉，总算逼出了一些润滑的肠液，爽得男人更加疯狂地耸动，发出粗重的喘息。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
汤姆的呻吟染上了浓浓的哭腔，全身都在发软，胯下的东西却在强烈的刺激下有了反应。他颤颤地将右手抚上自己的阴茎，想要获得一些快感来冲淡肠道里的酸胀，却被道格抓住手拉开了。  
“没有我的允许，不准摸。”道格冷冷地说。  
他从汤姆的身体里退出，还没等青年喘过气，捞着他的腰一下就将他按在了卫生间的墙上。汤姆漂亮的面孔被压得变了形，刚刚抬头的性器被冰凉的瓷砖一刺激又软了下去。  
道格分别抓住他的双手，将其按在汤姆脸庞的两侧，又从身后贯穿了他。  
“啊啊啊……”汤姆被困在道格庞大的身躯与墙壁之间，无处可逃，只能踮着脚尖承受道格越来越猛烈的撞击。  
“宝贝，我艹得你舒服吗？啊？那个女人能像我这样满足你吗？”  
“你，你混蛋……”汤姆哭得没力气了，整个人像被钉在道格的阴茎上受刑一样，又是痛苦又是舒服。  
肉体的连接处发出淫靡的水声，前列腺不断被碾压的剧烈快感让他的阴茎又硬了。他想求道格让自己摸摸它，安慰它，可他知道那混蛋只会能残忍地折磨他。他只能通过夹紧屁股来获得更多的快感，道格噢地呻吟起来，又更凶猛地将他艹开。  
进进出出的摩擦将快感越堆越高，汤姆忍不住尖叫了一声，阴茎没被碰过就靠后面的高潮射了出来。  
然而身后的灼热性器仍在放肆地操干着他，将他吊在快感的巅峰下不让他下来。汤姆哭着说不要了，不要了，声音都变得嘶哑。  
道格总算稍稍退出。汤姆一下瘫软地往后倒，落入男人的怀里。男人俯首吻上了他湿润的唇，舌头侵入他的口腔与他深吻，吻得他眼前发黑，喘不上气。  
当男人结束这个吻的时候，汤姆又被按向了墙壁。这次是正面进入的姿势，他被操开了变得又湿又软的小洞顺利地迎接男人的入侵，一条腿被抬起，压在墙上接受另一波猛烈的侵袭……  
……  
道格打开隔间的小门，走到洗手台镜子前，好整以暇地整理了下裤链。他拿起一旁叠好的热毛巾敷了敷脸，洗净手梳好头，和走进这间洗手间前看起来没什么区别。  
“宝贝，要我抱你起来吗？”  
他戏谑地靠在门边，看向闭着眼趴在马桶盖上喘息的汤姆。  
青年的头发乱糟糟的，脸上红潮未褪，泪痕与口水印狼藉一片。身上的衣服虽然穿着却皱巴巴的，裤子还堆在脚上没有提起来。光裸的大腿微微发着颤，股间一片白浊的痕迹，看起来真是被欺负狠了。  
道格刚刚才发泄过的性器又硬了起来。这小东西真是太诱人，怎么吃都吃不够啊。  
他今天本来很开心的。  
难得到纽约来谈次生意，本想着处理完了手头的工作，再约小东西出来聊聊他们“合作”的近况。没想到却在这个晚宴上，撞到他挽着一个富家千金开开心心地走了进来。  
“那是罗吉家的大小姐。”有人在他旁边议论着：“听说和格林利夫家那小子快订婚了？”  
“大概吧，听说最近他们常常一起出入。格林利夫走运了，罗吉家这位小姐可是个美人儿。”  
“早知道我也去追求她了……”  
众人的嬉闹声让道格更加不快，然而他说不上为何会不快。  
他和那个狡猾的小骗子有地下交易。但小骗子和人谈婚论嫁——关他什么事呢？  
道格突然给自己找了个借口，哦，因为那是纺织大亨家的千金。  
小骗子又在骗人了，给自己重新找了靠山。这对他们之间的合作有影响吗？道格觉得自己很有资格在意了。  
嗯，表现在意的方式很多，道格决定选择比较直接的一种。  
汤姆平缓了一阵呼吸，才抬头白了道格一眼，媚意流转。  
“你再这样看我，我怕你走不出这间洗手间了。”道格嬉皮笑脸，语气却认真得让汤姆害怕。汤姆没理他，撑着打颤的腿慢慢起身收拾自己。靠，这下难看死了，怎么跟梅尔蒂解释？自己不小心在草地里摔了一跤吗？  
“我的私事，和我们之间的合作没关系吧。”  
总算把身上的狼狈收拾得七七八八，汤姆把脸埋在热毛巾里，声音闷闷的。  
道格点燃了一支烟，靠在洗手台边吞吐着烟雾。“你确定？”  
“我确定。计划不变。”  
汤姆拿下毛巾，看着镜子里男人宽厚的背部线条，将剪裁得体的西装撑得格外好看。男人后脑上干净的短茬，不知怎的吸引了他的视线，他有片刻的恍惚，又赶紧移开眼睛。  
“你的女友好像对你也没多深感情嘛。”男人吐了口烟：“跟她跳两支舞就黏在我身上了。”  
种马，知道你男女通吃了，别跟我炫耀好吗？汤姆避开这个话题，不想深究男人为何要勾引自己的女友。这男人干什么事他都不会意外。  
如果不是看中他干事肆无忌惮这一点，为什么要选择他当自己的合作伙伴呢？  
“总之，我们的合作没问题。”  
“很好。”男人拉开洗手间的门走出去：“我们还需要找时间碰个头。”  
找时间再让你狠狠地F***我吗？汤姆把毛巾摔在洗手台上，也慢慢往外走。  
没想到两人还没离开这层楼的走廊，迎面却碰上了脚步匆匆的梅尔蒂。  
“麦克雷先生，您有没有看到……”她刚拉住道格的衣袖，突然看到了汤姆。  
“啊汤姆，你去哪儿了，我正在找你。”  
她仿佛松了口气，几步冲过来。汤姆扯出一个微笑，梅尔蒂却在他跟前站住了，眼睛上下打量着他西装上的皱褶和脸上不明显的几道红印。  
汤姆喉咙一紧，梅尔蒂又猛地看向已经远走的麦克雷，再捂住嘴小声地冲汤姆说：“你，你们为了我打架了？噢汤姆，你这个傻瓜……我和他没什么……”  
她在汤姆脸上害羞地一吻，蹦蹦跳跳地走开了。汤姆扶着额头靠在走廊墙上苦笑起来。好了，这下她一定会去跟她的千金闺蜜们炫耀她的魅力，纽约社交圈马上会传遍自己和麦克雷总裁打架抢女人的“佳话”。  
这都什么跟什么啊！  
汤姆叹了口气。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡⑦（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

迪基回来了。  
汤姆在餐厅里看到迪基穿着宽松的家居衣服，靠在椅子上喝咖啡的时候，脸上的笑容僵了一僵。  
他迅速调整好表情，加入恰到好处的好奇与热枕，向他名义上的兄弟走去。  
“你怎么回来了？也没先打个招呼。”  
“在意大利玩累啦。”  
迪基·格林利夫，玩世不恭的花花公子，自从大学毕业后就以周游世界为正业的格林利夫家正统继承人。他对于家族生意的冷淡让老格林利夫伤透了脑筋，然而，他只有迪基一个孩子，不得不继续努力将这个浪子的生活轨迹拉回到他希望的地方。  
譬如给他的旅途造成一点小小的麻烦——汤姆猜的，不一定对。反正这对父子之间的暗涌，他一个“外人”完全插不进去。  
可恶的老头。汤姆在晚餐时看着老人一如往常般威严的面孔，心里不忿地想。  
事实上，老格林利夫比他想的还要更可恶。  
“对了，汤姆。你和梅尔蒂最近如何了？”  
老格林利夫用的绝不是慈父的口吻，而是像上级在询问下级，项目进展的情况。幸好汤姆也习惯了他这种风格，恭谨地回应：“还可以。”  
“那就好。”平淡的赞赏，听不出情绪。老人用完了最后一道菜，看向养子：“我们和罗吉家的合作已经迫在眉睫，最近共同开发那几个海岛度假项目的消息，外界反响一般……”  
汤姆挺直背脊听着老人的教训，他也知道外界不是很看好这次开发，公司的股价还下跌了一点。主要问题在于两家公司在这个领域都是生手，以汤姆对老头子的了解，他可能是在找个壳子套牢罗吉家的资金，图谋的说不定是人家传统的纺织业方面的生意……  
“我们需要好消息。你们既然感情不错，那就尽快订婚吧。我会跟老罗吉商量的。”  
啊？这就订婚了？  
“想不到你比我还早定下来啊，汤姆。”一直自顾自吃饭的迪基笑起来：“不过我的玛姬也不错！有空介绍你们认识！她很快就要回纽约了。”  
汤姆用了一点时间来消化这个消息。即使他对罗吉家的财势很感兴趣，这桩婚事仍然让他很踟蹰。倒不是说现在能看出什么问题，而是……根据他对老头的了解，真要是好事，轮得到他吗？  
这会不会是个坑？  
然而即使是个坑，他貌似也没有拒绝的权力。  
这种时候，他不知道为何会想起道格的讥讽：你找了个女人？  
是啊……他是个天生的bottom，但他却为了自己和老头的利益，要去欺骗一个无辜女孩的感情。他这样做真的对吗……  
明知道自己无法给梅尔蒂幸福，明知道这桩婚姻达不到那个天真少女的期待。他真的要继续？  
“我听说，你和麦克雷好像因为梅尔蒂起了点争执？不会影响我们的合作吧？”  
老人冰冷的话语将他的注意力拉回来，汤姆一惊，却正色道：“没有这种事。我们和麦克雷集团的合作很顺利，现在……”  
“那好。”老人打断他的话，看着正准备离席的亲儿子：“你回来也是闲着，给家里分担点工作！”  
“啊？我不要掺和你公司的事！”花花公子迪基夸张地大叫着，却被父亲冷酷的视线逼得闭嘴。  
“你下个月的交际费用，如果想如期拿到，就给我进公司上班！”老人狠狠拍了下桌子：“你弟弟要忙着准备订婚的事情了，你帮帮他，接手和麦克雷集团的合作案吧。就这么定了！”  
没有给两个儿子抗议的空间，老人径直离开了餐厅。  
留下迪基与汤姆面面相觑。  
又是这样……  
每次用完自己，一点好处都不给自己留，就要抢走……  
汤姆咬了咬嘴唇。看来自己的计划要加速了。

“今天我见到你的兄弟迪基了。”道格靠在床头抽烟，全身大喇喇地赤裸着，长腿舒展，健硕的肩背上有几道不明显的新鲜抓痕。  
“嗯哼。”  
坐在不远处小吧台边喝酒的汤姆，松松地套着刚从地上捡起来的白衬衫，看尺寸显然是道格的。刚刚高潮过的身体和头脑都发着软，白皙细长的双腿被宽大的衬衫下摆遮住一小半，剩下大半在空调房微凉的空气中无意识地一晃一晃，吸引了道格的视线。  
道格吐出一口烟：“他真是个美男子，不是吗？”  
“当然。”汤姆喃喃地说，灌下一大口威士忌：“你看上他了？很遗憾，他大概不喜欢男人。”  
“并没有。我还是喜欢你这样的小可爱啊。”  
对于道格轻佻的调情，汤姆没什么回应的兴趣。他只接收到一个信息：迪基已经接手了麦克雷集团这桩生意，和道格接着合作了。而格林利夫家没人通知他这个。  
如果不是他早勾搭上了道格……  
汤姆眼神一片冰冷，将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
隔着淡淡的烟雾，道格从汤姆纤细的足踝慢慢往上走。罩着他的大衬衫的青年此刻显得愈发柔弱，敞开的衬衫领子上是一截细嫩的后颈皮肤，隐约可见粉色的吻痕与齿印。  
汤姆的皮肤太白了，白而薄，稍一激动就透着淡粉。被情潮淹没的时候，全身都灼热发红，每一寸肌肤都在诉说着被占有和侵略的兴奋。道格觉得自己又热了起来。  
“过来。”  
他移到床边，岔开双腿坐着，向汤姆伸出手：“来。”  
搁下空酒杯，汤姆回头看到道格毫不掩饰的欲望又重新站起来。他勾起嘴角，以让道格恨得磨牙的速度，慢悠悠地晃过来。当他终于走到道格面前，男人一把捞住他的腰，将他压在自己大腿上。滑腻的臀肉紧贴着大腿的感觉，好得不能再好。  
男人撩起他的衬衫下摆，方才抓得太用力，汤姆的臀部与大腿上满是青紫的痕迹。大手轻轻覆盖上去，道格的呼吸愈发粗重，按住汤姆的头让他回头和自己接吻。  
酒气和烟味混杂成情欲的味道，汤姆鲜嫩俏皮的小舌头被男人卷弄着往里压，又挑出来吮吸。本来就被亲得红肿的嘴唇染上水光，随即再次被男人的唇压上，霸道而放肆地侵入他口腔的每一部分，直到将他的酒味都舔了个干净。  
汤姆小声喘息着，被男人按着腰胯往下压，灼热的东西一下下戳着他刚刚被操得湿软的入口。他回头横了男人一眼，眼波妩媚如丝，却调皮地扭动着臀部不让男人轻松插入。  
他故意让那根东西在他细嫩的臀缝里滑动，收紧屁股夹着它上下移动着简直像在色情地跳舞了。道格低吼一声，龟头被舒爽地挑逗的感觉，让他的征服欲烧得更旺。他用力抓住这个不知死活点火的小东西，猛地对准入口插进去，从破入到深插一气呵成，丝毫不怜香惜玉。  
“呀……”汤姆被这太过分的一下捅出了眼泪，然而这只是开始。男人开始打桩机一样挺胯抽插，每下都碾压到他薄嫩的前列腺，过载的快感让他从紧咬的嘴唇里逸出破碎的呻吟。随着男人的侵犯越来越用力，汤姆的呻吟再也无法控制，抽泣哭喊着不要了，不要了，停一停。  
这对道格来说只是火上浇油。  
他的小东西已经被操得昏昏沉沉，整个人往后倒靠在他坚实的胸肌上。相差了一圈的体型让汤姆简直是被禁锢在道格怀里被操着，更过分的是道格的手开始摸到了他的前面，抓住他勃起的阴茎套弄起来。  
汤姆尖叫着想要阻止，两手却被道格另一只手轻易地控制在身前，只能眼睁睁地看着道格带着薄茧的大手，一下又一下地翻开他包裹着娇嫩龟头的敏感皮肤，甚至恶劣地摩擦他的冠状沟，刺激他夹紧屁股来获得更多抽插的快感。  
“不要……求求你慢点……太过了……”  
青年细碎的金发被汗水沾在脸上，眼角发红，泪水随时夺眶而出。那件白衬衫还在他身上穿着，只是被弄得皱巴巴的，凌乱不堪，让他显得更加狼狈。忽然汤姆抽搐着低声尖叫，射了道格一手。  
道格没有给他从高潮回落休息的时间，就着这个姿势将他抱起来，反身将他压在床上。已经半昏过去的汤姆无力地揪着身下的床单，耳边只听到“啪啪啪”的回响，那是道格的阴囊在拍打他已经遍布於痕的屁股。破碎的呻吟间杂着抽插的水声，这时候汤姆才恍惚地想起来，这次那混蛋又没有用套。  
“别，别射进来……”他虚弱地扭动屁股抗议，反而让被爽到的道格又疯狂地狠狠操了几十下，几乎要将他操进床垫了。道格不知又捣弄了多久，久到汤姆哭都哭不出来，才大发慈悲地将他的阴茎抽出来，射在了汤姆的小屁股上。  
汤姆整个人都瘫在了床上，大腿痉挛抽搐着，迷迷糊糊就想睡过去了。失去意识前最后的片段，是男人剥开他的白衬衫，将他抱到浴缸里。在温水浸泡中，汤姆窝在男人怀里，彻底睡了过去。  
或许只有在这个既熟悉又陌生的怀抱里，他才能得到片刻的安宁。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡⑧（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

“我没有见过比麦克雷更难打交道的人！”  
迪基失控的吼叫从客厅传遍整座大宅，吓得好几个仆人根本不敢近前，远远绕着客厅走。  
听不到老头子的回应很可惜，汤姆远远站在二楼走廊上，嘴角愉悦地扬起。  
他怎会轻易坐以待毙？  
客厅里，迪基的怒吼似乎被老头子压下去了。  
汤姆回到自己的房间，打开手机视频。  
屏幕上跳出道格那张英俊得过分的面孔，即使带着淡淡的胡茬，这男人也永远能迷死人。  
“谢谢你。”  
汤姆笑得很开心，像一只奸计得逞的小狐狸。  
道格喜欢看他这样笑。他知道他的小骗子有一千副面孔，面对客户时的恳切真诚，社交场合里的谦逊有礼，刻意讨人欢心时的谄媚——还有被他操到哭出来时破碎又脆弱的美味模样。每一张脸都未必是真实的他，不过道格不在乎。  
“准备怎么谢我？”  
男人的声音在电子器械的压缩转换下有些失真，却依然沙哑低沉，像只慵懒的狮子。汤姆笑意更浓，靠着床头坐下：“用你所想的任何方式。”  
“嗯，这话我记下了。”

屏幕变黑，倒映出汤姆的面孔，先前的笑容早就消失了，只剩下嘴角的讥讽。  
老头子想让迪基轻轻松松摘取自己的战果，哪有那么容易？  
只要道格那边翻脸，给迪基挑挑刺，就够这个自视甚高却没什么商场经验的二世祖难受的了。  
汤姆没想到迪基这么不能忍。好歹也撑过一星期啊，道格还没亲自出手呢，才让他的副手出面挑剔了迪基团队几次，迪基就和麦克雷的人吵了起来，合作也被迫中断。  
老格林利夫不会轻易放弃这次合作的，接下来只能继续换人。但结果还是一样——最后这桩合作案还是会回到自己手里。  
不管老头子愿不愿意，他一定会把这桩生意办得漂漂亮亮。  
只好哄好了道格……  
他还没有那么天真，以为在床上讨好道格就能将优势维持下去。  
不过是一具肉身，有什么特别吗？汤姆从不认为自己值什么大价钱。  
道格看上的，是他提出的筹码——瓜分格林利夫家的商业地盘。他相信这个诱饵，对道格非常有诱惑力，虽然他从来就没打算过实践这个诺言。  
道格也不过是他棋盘上的一枚棋子罢了，汤姆想。

他随手打开床头的电脑，进入一个熟悉的页面。  
隐藏的文件夹，满满的资料。  
全是关于道格·麦克雷。  
道格“辉煌”的发家史，如何从一个街童成为商业大鳄。黑帮，军火，盘下一个家空壳公司洗钱，没想到他在商业上比在黑道里更有天分。一家家的中小公司吞吃下去，用的当然不全是光明的手段……不到十年，他已经完成了原始的资本积累，成为了查尔斯城的名流。  
这是他在第一次去查尔斯城前就搜集好的资料，不过，在与道格达成某些共识后，他又往这个文件夹里添加了不少内容。  
说不定哪天就能用上呢？  
毕竟自己在不知死活地想利用这种人……多了解他一些总是没错的。他们的合作不会永远和谐，迟早会走到非常不愉快的境地。  
但那是遥远的事情了。眼下最重要的，是赶紧先把迪基这个碍眼的东西弄走。  
自然，不能用常规的方式。也许他该去见见那位所谓的未婚妻，玛姬？

迪基如汤姆所愿被换掉了。这次去接手的是老格林利夫的一个得力助手，但汤姆知道，道格不会让他失望。  
果然，一周后，他重新坐上了前往查尔斯城的飞机。  
老格林利夫轻描淡写地把这事带过，只说让他重新去理一下头绪，“麦克雷的人很麻烦，你好好安抚他们一下”。  
汤姆完全没有露出不满或者得意的情绪。他知道老头心里窝着火，也在怀疑他和道格有勾结，但是抓不到他的痛脚而已。  
不急，老头还需要利用他来联姻，暂时不会跟他撕破脸的。  
“欢迎回来，甜心。”  
道格在他的大办公室里敞开怀抱，夸张地迎接汤姆。  
办公室门在背后关上，玻璃墙的百叶窗被拉下，道格迫不及待地将他压在办公桌上热吻。  
粗糙的舌面刮过上颚刺激着唾液，灼热的嘴唇反复碾压吮吸，仿佛要将他的嘴巴吞吃下肚。汤姆热情地回应，双手勾上道格的脖子，闭上眼全情投入这个长长的亲吻，直到嘴巴都被亲麻了，道格才放开他。  
“满意了吗，小东西？”男人抚摸着他被亲肿的嘴唇：“我可是为你被董事会的老头们好一顿教训。”  
“这样？”  
汤姆才不信道格的卖惨。他早知道麦克雷集团的董事会不过是一群空壳，道格在集团里从来说一不二。  
不过既然人家已经帮了自己大忙，他也乐于表现诚意：“今晚好好谢谢你。”  
“你可以现在就付点利息。”  
男人把他打横抱起来，连接着办公室的休息间感应门自动打开。  
“喂，我刚下飞机，你好歹让我洗个澡……”  
“我这里有浴室。”  
道格真没说谎，他果然不会亏待自己，连这里的休息间都有浴缸。  
男人三两下就把他的小东西扒光，丢到浴缸里，自己也索性脱光坐进来。  
“喂喂，你这浴缸太小……”  
抗议的声音消失在男人的唇边。  
道格不得不承认自己非常想念他的小骗子。  
距离上一次见面才两周时间，他已经想得胯下生疼，看到汤姆走进办公室的时候，他就一个念头。  
先吃了再说。  
温热的水浸泡着两人发热的身体，瘦削的汤姆被男人整个圈在怀里揉搓，拥吻。宽大的手掌带着沐浴乳打出的泡沫在他身上游走，像一股股电流传遍四肢，酥麻的快感不断从皮肤渗入。双手来到他滑腻的臀部，放肆地揉捏挤压那两团滑不留手的软肉，将他的后穴掰开。  
热水灌入肠道的感觉，让汤姆禁不住哼了一声，旋即又紧紧咬住下唇。他可不知道这里的隔音效果如何。  
“放心叫出来吧，没人能听到。”道格似乎知道他在担心什么，在他耳边笑起来。湿热的舌头探进他的耳廓。汤姆低低地呻吟着，腰肢扭动，像在躲闪道格的手指戳动他的后穴，勃起的前端却不住摩擦着道格的巨大，反而是另一种诱惑的挑逗。  
“小东西，又玩火？上次还没被操透吗？”  
“嗯哼……”汤姆闭上眼，水汽将他白皙的皮肤蒸腾成粉色，眼皮红红的，有种说不出的情色味道。  
“你这是自找的。”  
道格的忍耐到了极限，手掌在水中狠狠拍了一下汤姆的屁股，将他稍稍抬起。  
硕大的龟头在湿润的后穴口磨蹭了一会儿，蹭得汤姆轻轻发抖，又渴望他进来，又害怕他进来。道格深吸一口气，掰开小东西的臀瓣用力往上挺胯。  
“啊……慢点……”汤姆的腰一下子软了，双手扶着道格的肩头往下滑。男人才不会被他的示弱迷惑，一口咬在他纤细的脖子上，开始忘情地律动。  
也许是想到现在还是白天，这里其实是道格的办公场所，半公开场合的交合让汤姆始终带着紧张。这使得他总在下意识绞紧他的肠肉，绷着双腿，却让道格获得了额外的快感，更加疯狂地冲撞起来。  
狭小的浴缸满足不了野兽一样的男人，做到情浓，男人索性将汤姆抱出浴缸压在地上，打开双腿从正面狠狠进入。汤姆将手遮住眼，不敢直视这浴室里过分明亮的光线，快感却不受控制地越堆越高……  
“呜呜……求你，我不行了……”累了一天的汤姆本来体力上就不是道格的对手，在道格毫不怜惜的操弄下已经快昏过去了。但是道格仿若未闻，只是轻巧地将他翻了个身，压在地板上再次深深地进入。  
“由不得你说停，宝贝。”  
他亲吻着青年颤抖的肩胛骨，仿佛那是天使的双翼。  
道格的声音被情欲浸透，他也想停下来。  
然而不可以。  
在极致的快感中，道格恍惚地想，也许自己真是中了小骗子的毒……

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡⑨（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

“贪吃的小妖精……”肌肉遒劲的高大男人搂住坐在他身上起伏的金发青年，用力顶了一下：“就是这样。”  
汤姆发出压抑的喘息，后面更加紧的吸住他的分身。  
床边道格的电话不识相地响起，做到情浓的两人并不想理会，但道格看到号码后还是挑挑眉，接通了。  
汤姆咬紧下唇禁声，却竖起了耳朵想听听这是什么重要电话，重要到这个野兽一样的男人会暂停索欢——他甚至暂时忘了自己屁股里还夹着一根粗大的阴茎，不过待会道格会让他深深感受的。  
几句交谈，让汤姆明白了道格接电话的原因——他这次到查尔斯城的任务解决了。两方合作再次顺利推进，道格的部下来汇报进展。  
难怪故意让自己在这时候听他的电话……要好处么？汤姆勾了勾嘴角。  
“这下高兴了?”道格放下电话，伸手抓住那两瓣滑腻的臀肉：“那么你主动点啊。”  
“我主动点你行不行啊?”汤姆蒙上了薄汗的胸膛剧烈起伏着，上面的汗水在微弱的灯光下泛光。柔韧的腰杆在道格粗壮的身体上面上下挺动，道格的手从捏住他的臀部，变成扶住他的腰。  
“我行不行？”男人邪魅地扬起嘴角：“小东西你总是不知死活……”  
“哼……”汤姆夹紧了臀肉，肠道随即将戳动的阴茎吸得更深，男人爽得狠狠顶了好几下。  
“你的皮肤吸住我的手了。”道格张开一只手在他的臀部上面拍了一下，发出清脆的响声。  
“嗯……”汤姆发出一声闷哼，后面又咬了一下道格的分身。  
“拍一下你咬得这么紧啊?”道格玩笑似的拍了几下，把粉白的臀部拍得发红。汤姆瞪着他，但是马上又垂下双眼，认命地承受男人的虐待。道格抓住他的手臂将自己的胸膛和他的紧贴在一起，张嘴咬住他的下巴开始舔弄。  
道格用两只大手将他紧紧禁锢在怀里，嘴唇也贴上了汤姆的脖子，舔弄的水声充满了房间。  
汤姆咬着嘴唇不发出声音，接着后面就被顶了一下。“叫几声啊。”道格的脸逆着光，晦暗不明的光线下他的脸完全看不清，声音带着性感的沙哑，汤姆不由自主的跟着做。  
“啊……啊……”他带着水汽的呻吟和道格低沉的喘息纠缠着，但是声音远远没有他们身体纠缠的火辣。  
汤姆白皙的皮肤被体内的热浪烫成粉红，和道格的黝黑皮肤紧紧贴在一起，用汗水作为润滑剂互相挑逗着。他身材不高，腿的比例却十分修长。此刻那两条销魂的长腿夹住道格的腰，从穴口到里面充足温暖的感觉让他很满足，他张开嘴巴向道格索吻，如愿得到热情的回应。  
这样的挑逗对道格似乎很适用，他单手搂住汤姆的腰，另一只手抓住汤姆的分身，撸动起来。  
“这里塞得真满。”道格的手恶作剧地伸到汤姆的后面，摸着已经被撑开的穴口，刺激着敏感的神经。  
“棒不棒?”道格又挺动起来，低下头咬住汤姆的耳朵。  
“嗯……”汤姆小声回应。  
道格啃着他的耳珠，在他的耳后留下吻痕。 “大声点。”男人搂住他倒在床上，将他整个人压在自己的身体下面。因为体重原因，他的分身埋得更加深了。  
“啊！”分身顶端一下擦过前列腺，汤姆仰起头发出一声短促的尖叫，眼角发红。  
“不错。”道格笑起来，开始用力的挺动自己的腰身，汤姆被顶得整个人都不好了，只能伸出手抓住道格的后背，但是汗湿的皮肤并不容易抓住，他最后只能抓住床单在床上被颠簸着。  
道格看着他的小东西越来越红的脸，将他的两条腿架在自己的肩膀上面，压了下去。  
“好深……好深……”汤姆抓住床单的手指发白，胸口用力的起伏着。道格低下头咬住汤姆的嘴唇，将舌头伸进他的嘴巴里面，下身同时不停止的进攻着，穴口被摩擦得冒出白色的泡沫，唾液也顺着嘴角流下来。  
“艹得你上面下面都流出来了。”道格带着微笑说道：“你咬的我真舒服。”他粗壮的下身还在冲刺着，汤姆觉得自己要被捅穿了。  
“啊……”汤姆忍不住发出声音“慢点啊……”  
“这个时候怎么慢下来?”道格低下头咬住汤姆的乳珠，汤姆被刺激得快要哭出来，扭动身体想躲开道格的折磨。可道格并不打算放过他，甚至用牙齿轮流轻咬着被吸肿的乳头，让汤姆终于忍不住哭着求他停下。  
道格再次加快了速度，小东西的手已经抓不住床单，只能又去扶住道格的肩膀。猛烈抽插中的男人忽然直起身体，两手穿过汤姆的腿弯，让他整个腰臀悬空，接着攻击某个敏感点。  
“够了……”汤姆每一次都被摩擦到前列腺，挺立的地方随着每一次阴茎的进入都流出粘液来。粘液顺着他的大腿流到会阴，经过正在被摩擦的穴口，又和穴口流出的粘液一起汇聚到一起，流到床单上面。越来越激烈的挺动导致一部分液体甩到汤姆的腹部和胸口上面，画出一道道淫乱的痕迹。  
“快了。”道格几乎将汤姆的腰折起来，进出的幅度减少，但是力度却增加。汤姆已经半个人被顶出了床，他完全靠道格抓住他的腿才不至于掉下去。  
那个折磨他的巨大终于喷射出一股温暖的液体，汤姆的两条腿颤抖起来。  
“你给我放松点。”道格抓住汤姆的大腿又向前顶了顶。  
“啊……”汤姆发出意义不明的呻吟，一直挺立的地方失禁一样流出白浊，流得到处都是。  
道格喘着气将汤姆拉上床，翻过他的身体，压在他的身上。  
青年的金发全被汗水沾湿，趴在枕上低声啜泣着，从尾椎到四肢都酥酥麻麻的，差点就想昏过去了。他才刚缓过气来，却惊恐地发现，压在他臀缝间的阴茎又在发烫，变大。  
“不要了……”他用尽最后的力气哭着想逃开，然而整个人都被比他大一圈的男人包围，毫无挣扎的余地。男人丝毫不在意他的反抗，双手抓牢他汗湿的腰肢，对准已经闭不上的穴口艹了进去，挤出了几股白浊的粘液。  
“求你……”汤姆回头看着道格，发红的眼睛不住流泪，看起来真是楚楚可怜。  
“再来一次。”道格在他的后背上面留下一个个红印，抓住他的头发又开始驰骋，把他哭得哭都哭不出来。  
……这个男人……  
完全把自己当成了泄欲的容器呢……  
汤姆被艹得发昏，心里却嘲讽地想，很好，终归是值得的。  
他愿意为自己的目标付出代价。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（10）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利  
事情处理妥当，汤姆也该回纽约了。道格并不认真地抱怨他得到好处就跑路，完全不把自己放在心上。  
汤姆象征性地哄了男人几句。事实上和道格的合作到目前为止尚算愉快，他现在还不能得罪道格，但纽约那边他也不能离开太久。还有订婚的事在等着他呢。  
这事他可不敢在道格面前提起，尽管他认为道格和他，对彼此的婚姻完全没有干涉的权力——他们算什么啊？  
但一通突然的电话让汤姆的行程再后延了一天。  
本来和道格约好的晚餐也只能推掉了。  
“有事？”  
“嗯，有个老同学也来查尔斯城出差，说找我聊些事情。”  
道格没说什么就挂了电话。他有些不是滋味，怎么自己对小东西推掉他的晚餐挺失落的……只是晚餐啊，又不是过夜，和谁吃不是吃？  
他不想承认自己最近在床以外的地方，也开始想看到那个可爱的小骗子。看他把狡黠的笑意藏在眼里，故意做出柔顺的模样奉承自己，琢磨小骗子心里在打什么坏主意，也是一种乐趣。  
算了，一顿晚餐……

汤姆没想到会在查尔斯城遇到皮特。  
其实也不能说遇到，是皮特给他打了电话。  
“你怎么知道我到查尔斯城来？”  
汤姆抿一口冰水，将半个脸藏在水杯后，隐藏淡淡的喜悦。  
皮特还是那样英俊迷人，风度翩翩。和大学时一样令他心折。  
大学时皮特比他高两级，两人因为有共同的朋友，也常常在一块聚会。汤姆的钢琴弹得不错，皮特曾经在派对上为他伴唱，两人还一起去看过音乐会。  
同为富家子弟，皮特比那些醉生梦死的派对动物正经得多。他大三就开始参与家族事务，这让一心想加入到格林利夫家商业运作中的汤姆暗暗倾心，觉得这位学长人很不错。  
在学业上，皮特也很照顾他。但是皮特在学校也交往过几个女友，汤姆知道彼此取向不同，并没有想过和皮特有更深入的发展。  
“我前些天在纽约剧院遇到了梅尔蒂。”皮特微笑：“你的准未婚妻。你知道，我们两家一直是世交。”  
“啊……这样。”汤姆不知怎么有点别扭，从皮特嘴里听到这个词，感觉怪怪的。但他当然没有表现出来，扯开话题问皮特到查尔斯城来做什么生意，最近发展得如何，等等。  
晚餐很愉快。皮特自己开了车来，执意要送汤姆回酒店。

汤姆乐于再与皮特相处一小会，他们也有好几年没见了。  
“那，我们纽约再见啦！”汤姆下车，和皮特道别。皮特犹豫了下，把车停好，开门走下来。  
他从后尾箱拿出一盒鲜花。  
“送我的？”汤姆惊讶极了，皮特……给他送花……一打开长盒，里面只装着一枝包装精美的长茎丝绒玫瑰，散发甜甜的幽香。  
汤姆的脸泛起微红，讷讷地，心开始扑通扑通乱跳。  
他，他这是要做什么？  
皮特靠近他。  
“汤姆……”带着磁性的声音在他耳边响起：“我喜欢你。”  
“啊？”  
汤姆不敢相信地抬头看向皮特。皮特眼中柔情似水，右手轻轻抚上他柔软的脸颊。  
“大学的时候我就知道你对我的感情……但是我太懦弱了，都不敢回应你。”  
“直到最近和梅尔蒂见面，得知你马上就要订婚，我才知道……我要是再逃避下去……我就永远都失去你了……”  
“我，我……”汤姆说不出话。他没想过自己学生时代的暗恋对象，会在多年后跟他告白。  
“你真的要和梅尔蒂订婚吗？能不能给我一个机会？”  
“可是，可是你们家不会同意你……”  
事情来得太快，汤姆根本来不及做出反应。  
如果是别的情况，以他精明的头脑，迅速就会开始考虑对方的种种行为细节是否合理。但那是皮特……他学生时代起就有好感的人。他彻底乱了方寸。  
“我家那边你不用担心。我也不是要强迫你接受我，或者，公开什么……我就是想告诉你我喜欢你。”  
皮特温柔得不行，从侧面轻轻环住他，抱了抱就放开。很绅士。  
“你先考虑一下。我们以后再聊。”  
“好……”  
汤姆几乎是落荒而逃。  
太突然太突然了。他需要冷静冷静！  
皮特目送他走进酒店，才开车离去。

两人都没有注意到不远处停着的黑色车子。  
道格森冷的目光看着皮特的车开走，拿起手机拨通了电话。  
“给我查一辆车。车牌号是……”  
他撇下一大堆事情，兴冲冲地来酒店，想等汤姆结束所谓的同学晚餐，带小东西去酒吧玩一玩，或者别的什么——不不，不是床上活动，他是真想跟小东西来个临别约会什么的。  
好吧结果人家是有约会的。  
又送花？又拥抱？是不是下一步就吻别啊？  
昨晚还在自己床上任由他予取予求，今晚就跟别人谈情说爱，可以，很可以。  
他就想知道，在查尔斯城，是谁这么有胆子动他的人。  
对，就是他的人！

“还要我改签机票？”汤姆不解地看着道格：“为什么？没特别的事，我晚上就回去了。”  
“当然是有特别的事。你跟我来了就知道。”  
道格在驾驶座上淡淡的说，没有看副驾座上的汤姆一眼。  
汤姆闹不清这人在搞什么，本着不要搞砸合作的原则，只能掏出手机点开APP，改签明天的机票。  
他打了个呵欠。昨晚想着皮特那事，翻来覆去也睡不好，这会儿都下午了他还犯困。  
“没睡好？”  
“嗯哼。”汤姆微笑着回应：“你又不来陪我。”  
根据以往经验，撒娇对男人挺有效。不过此刻男人却像没听到似的，冷着脸继续开车。  
不是工作上出了什么问题吧？  
汤姆的情绪也凝重起来。

道格将汤姆带到一间商务酒店，让汤姆先等着，自己去前台取了一张房卡。汤姆没多想，跟着道格上楼。  
很普通的酒店房间，没人。难道道格想和他换个环境做？这里也没什么特别啊？  
“你知道吗？”  
道格在小吧台给自己倒了杯酒，抿了两口。“我是从黑道起家的。”  
呃？今天走谈心路线？  
“哦，有谁还不知道麦克雷总裁的发家史吗？”他摸不清道格的底，谨慎地回答。  
道格笑起来。但笑容里毫无温度。  
“小骗子……你不知道的东西太多了。”  
“比如呢，有种东西，叫双面镜，是我们常用的小手段，尤其在赌场……”道格絮絮叨叨地说着，走到被一幅布帘遮着的墙面前，刷地拉开。  
汤姆惊讶地看到，这是一面透明的玻璃墙，能够清楚地看到对面房间的每个角落。  
更让他惊讶的是……  
对面的房间里，坐着两个人。

“皮特……”  
汤姆捂住嘴，片刻后才意识到对方可能听不到。因为玻璃墙那边的皮特，完全没注意到这边的动静，仍在和他对面的男人说着什么。  
“在他们那边，只能看到一面普通的镜子。”  
道格站在他身后，按住他的肩膀。“我可是费了不少劲，才给你的这位追求者安排到这个房间……好好欣赏吧……”  
“你要做什么？”汤姆颤声问。  
“你该问他要做什么。”  
道格掏出一个遥控器，按下，皮特的声音顿时在这间房里环绕。

是很普通的商业对谈，关于某个高尔夫球场的开发。  
震惊后的汤姆才注意到，和皮特坐在对面谈话的，是曾经与自己有一面之缘的尼斯集团总裁。  
“哎呀呀，专心听小东西。”道格低头在他耳边说：“别浪费我动用那么多人力物力……这可是我送你的好礼物。”  
即使是道格，也不是那么容易布置好这场戏的，他这大半天下来欠的人情太多太多了。但是他就是要让小东西亲眼看到！  
汤姆呆呆地看着墙那边的两人，听他们枯燥的谈话。  
过了好一阵子，话题突然转到麦克雷集团身上。  
似乎和道格沾了边，但是和自己又有什么关系？

“格林利夫和麦克雷的合作必须停止。”  
尼斯苍老的声音涩涩的，通过窃听器的电波传到汤姆的耳朵。“格林利夫那个老东西，居然想把手伸到查尔斯城来。我还以为他们的生意谈不成了呢。”  
哦，说好的世交呢？汤姆可是还记得尼斯和自己套近乎时的亲切。商场上果然永远没有朋友。  
“也怪了，麦克雷很少买外地人的账……那个黑道小子……看来是小格林利夫在床上卖了不少力吧？一看那小子的模样我就明白……”  
汤姆的脸刷地涨红了。然后他才反应过来，皮特不但没有替他辩护，反而跟着哈哈哈嘲笑：“他在大学时候就这样……为达目的不择手段，谁都知道格林利夫家的养子是个什么玩意。哈哈哈……”  
道格感受到自己按着汤姆的手在发抖。不，其实是汤姆的身体在发抖。  
他突然有点小小的心疼，又被幸灾乐祸的心情盖过了。这两个人果然没让自己失望！

“不过是个养子，还真当自己是上流社会的少爷？”  
皮特的声音像刀，一刀一刀扎进汤姆心里：“我已经追求了梅尔蒂一段时间，没想到罗吉家居然想安排她和那家伙订婚……放心吧尼斯先生，我会想办法让格林利夫和麦克雷的合作停止的，只要让汤姆出点丑……就什么都好办……”  
为什么？  
为什么要这样对我？  
汤姆再也忍不下去了。对面两人已经换了话题，可他真的不想再听到皮特的声音，甩开道格按在他肩上的手，就想冲出房间。  
才走了几步，就被道格拉住了。  
道格居高临下地看着他：“怎么？受不了了？”  
“你够了吧！”  
汤姆快崩溃了：“我不管你怎么知道我和皮特的事……也不想知道你有多么手腕通天……让我先离开这好不好？”  
“我怎么知道的？”道格笑笑：“昨天在酒店楼下看到的呀，他还给你送花呢。我好心想查查谁这么有眼光，在追求我们汤姆小骗子……能查到这个结果，我也很意外哦。”  
“你这么在意别人给我送花？”汤姆冷哼。  
“我更在意你是不是跟查尔斯城别的公司有勾结。”  
道格才不要承认自己介意送花这件事！  
“现在你知道了，没有，反而是别人想拆我们的生意。”  
“放心，我会让他们好看。”

道格勾起嘴角，俯身吻住汤姆：“你再背着我去和别人约会，我也会让你好看的……”  
“喂……”这种时候他还来？汤姆不耐烦地闭着嘴不配合，男人心头莫名烦躁，猛地把他压在墙上，双手滑向他的屁股大力揉捏起来，动作粗暴，似乎在发泄什么怒意。

汤姆意识到男人要做什么，这是他头一次从心里产生抗拒。他扭头想躲开男人的吻，被压在胸前的双手推拒着男人的靠近：“拜托道格，我不想……”  
“你不想做？”  
道格没有如他所愿退开，反而分别用手将他的两手分开压制在头部两侧，几乎是啃咬着他的下唇，汤姆的唾液沿着嘴角流下来，濡湿了下巴。  
“不想做，还是不想和我做？”低沉的男声在接吻的间隙继续逼问着。  
“不要在这里！我们先回去好不好？”  
汤姆把姿态放得很低，他知道对这个男人永远不能用强，否则会激起更大的反弹：“求你，别……”  
皮特和尼斯的谈话声还在这间屋子里持续回响，透过双面镜依然能看到他们的一举一动。道格突然的索欢让汤姆感觉自己从偷窥者变成了被偷窥的人，简直就像是在他的前心上人面前被人硬上一样——道格的恶趣味他已经体会到了，他就是要这样折辱自己吧？  
因为他怀疑自己背着他图谋别的商业计划？所以就要硬生生拆穿他仅有的美好幻象，将他的自尊踩在脚下？  
“不行。”  
道格冷冷地否决了他的恳求，从裤袋里按下窃听器的遥控，关掉声音，随手丢开。汤姆缓了口气想推开他，却被道格像拎着手提袋一样将他拎起来，直接甩到了地毯上。  
尽管地毯松软厚实，汤姆的后背仍被撞得不轻。他低呼一声，随机被俯身压下来的道格直接扯掉了皮带。  
下身被男人三两下就扒光，连袜子都没给他剩一只。汤姆扭动着身体说“No，No”，又惊又恐，挣扎得连眼镜都被甩掉了，然而下一刻道格的双手已经扯开了他的衣襟。  
西装外套也被扯掉，白衬衫的扣子崩开，松松地挂在手肘上。男人轻易地将他翻了个身面朝下趴着，无论是体型还是力气都让他毫无挣扎余地。  
这一切发生得太快，汤姆全身的肌肤接触到空调房里的冷气，加上羞愤与害怕，顷刻间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。而那个将他扒光的男人一手按着他的后颈，控制住他全身的动作，用毫无感情色彩的语气轻声说：“我什么时候想要你，你只能选择把腿张开，或者张得更开。知道了吗小东西？”  
“你……”汤姆因为道格刻意羞辱的句子红了眼眶，他咬着牙，屈辱感铺天盖地地卷上来。  
道格拍拍他的脸颊：“谁让你要求我呢，宝贝？把屁股给老子抬起来！”  
“我现在不求了该死的！我们终止合作！”  
汤姆没有像往常一样服软，反而更加剧烈地反抗起来。  
这反应有点出乎道格的意料之外，但另一种异样的情绪却在心底升起。  
这是他从没见过的汤姆。  
那个总是挂着各种面具的小骗子，无论什么时候都把真实情绪藏得很好的小骗子，终于肯丢下他的算计和面具。  
真好，他喜欢这样。  
然而道格并不会因此停下侵犯的举动，他想看到更多，更多真实的汤姆，哪怕这次之后汤姆恨他入骨——他还是不会住手。  
“太迟了。”  
男人将汤姆被白衬衫缠着的双手反剪到身后压在腰上，这个姿势让嘴里不住唾骂的小东西屁股下意识抬得更高。双腿被顶开，小洞自然暴露出来，一根手指直接插了进去。  
汤姆被突然入侵的异物弄得有点疼，骂人的话马上歇了，不得不咬紧牙来忍着不痛呼出声。  
道格原来也没想着要在这儿艹他，当然不可能随身带润滑剂。他一下将右手的手指都戳进了汤姆的小嘴，惹得可怜的小东西吚吚呜呜难受得想吐出来，却被抠弄着喉咙流出更多的口水。  
“我劝你最好乖一点。”男人无情地说：“为你自己好。”  
他将沾满口水的手指一根根艹进汤姆的小洞里，草草开拓几下，不耐烦地拉下了裤链。  
还没回过神来的汤姆，一下子就疼得全身紧绷。男人粗壮的阴茎顶开了紧闭的穴口，粗暴地捅进了一半。  
“唔……”  
小东西泛着水光的眼角终于溢出了眼泪，疼，好疼……  
“给我放松！”  
道格仍然一手剪着汤姆的双手，另一手揉捏着他的肉臀，将穴口掰开，不管不顾地往深处捅进去。  
仅仅停留了一小会儿，他就开始抽插起来。娇嫩的肠道被道格的粗大捅得难受，还好这段时间汤姆每晚都被他疼爱，对于男人的尺寸和力道都算是能适应，肠道里慢慢地开始分泌出让两人都不那么难受的粘液。可是汤姆此刻抗拒着道格的侵入，当然感受不到什么快感，只是单方面地被艹着，没有给道格任何回应。  
似乎是不满这个姿势看不到汤姆的表情，道格先退出去，将他摆弄成正面接受的姿势，又一次插了进来。道格的顶弄并不快，然而一下，又一下，每次都从穴口开始直接冲到最深，又慢慢地拔出去，循环往复。他仿佛十分享受折磨他的过程，所以要将肉棒与肠壁的摩擦时间拉得更长，让汤姆不得不深刻感受到自己在被人侵犯。  
本来就是很合契的床伴，道格熟知汤姆所有的敏感点。他每次顶入都精确地碾过让小东西颤抖的点，从内部升腾而起的快感让刚开始时的疼痛一点点散去。道格变换着角度，边观察汤姆脸上的表情边戳动着，或快或慢，或轻或重，艹得汤姆的小穴越来越湿软，双腿不自觉地张得更开，半勃的性器也在渐渐抬头。  
该死的混蛋……  
汤姆绝望地闭着眼睛，不想去看身体上方那张英俊而邪气的面孔，他知道自己无力抗拒情欲的样子一定很难看。可是闭上眼睛后身体的触觉仿佛被放大，更加清晰地感受到那根东西一次次捅开自己柔软的肠道，快感的火花从尾椎处噼里啪啦地烧向每一条神经末梢，连交合处淫靡的水声都分外刺耳。  
太过分了，太过分了。汤姆明白自己彻底失去了身体的主控权，在这一刻，道格就是他身体的主人。道格知道从什么角度、用什么力道艹他最让他舒服，道格要他给什么反应，他就只能给什么反应，连抗拒阴茎勃起他都做不到——他的阴茎开始渗出黏糊的前液，随着道格逐渐加快的抽插一甩一甩，甚至把粘液甩到了他的小腹上，狼藉一片。  
他能控制的只是自己不要叫出来，可他忍得太辛苦了，几乎要咬穿自己的下唇。眼角的生理性泪水早就控制不住，脸颊上全是冰凉的泪和汗。  
但是道格又怎么会放过他呢？两根手指撬开他的嘴巴，汤姆堆积在喉咙的呻吟控制不住跑了出来。男人还恶劣地拿手指去揉弄他柔软潮湿的舌头，弄得他的口水越流越多。好容易等那手指离开了他的嘴巴，却湿漉漉地一路往下，捏住了他在冷气里翘起的乳尖。  
“呀……嗯……”汤姆小口喘着气，被逼出了更多的眼泪。男人用沾满他口水的指尖拨弄着他的肉粒，时而打圈时而搓弄，刺激得汤姆忍不住一阵阵颤抖，肠道在无意识中绞紧，又被更用力地艹开。似乎很满意他的反应，男人直接用粗糙的手掌按上了他覆盖着薄薄肌肉的胸脯，掌心按住了肉粒开始一下下地摩擦。  
“啊啊啊……不要……”  
汤姆啜泣着，感受乳头在这过分的玩弄下发热红肿，又疼又麻。道格还嫌不够，放开手低头咬了上去，轮流吮吸着那一圈乳肉，在他胸口留下一个个红印。  
他不知道被道格艹了多久，只感觉下腹黏黏糊糊大概是被艹射了一次，但男人却依然精神毫无射精的征兆。彻底软下来的汤姆两眼失了神，无助地被身上黝黑高大的男人顶得一颤一颤。忽然，道格暂时退出，捞着他的腰将他抱起来。  
那件皱巴巴的白衬衫被扯掉，现在他完全赤裸了，而道格除了拉开裤链之外依然衣冠楚楚，只是额头冒着一层热汗。  
“你要做什么……呀，不要……”  
汤姆惊恐地被道格按到双面镜上，天哪，隔壁房间的两人还没离开，不知道还在谈着什么！  
虽然隔着一面镜子，他仍看到他曾经的仰慕对象，就在离他几米的地方。  
而他却全身赤裸地夹着一根男人的阴茎，被艹得洞都合不拢了，就像个最淫荡的婊子一样。  
汤姆的抗议依然无效。道格从后摁着他的手腕钉在镜面上，双膝从后面顶进去使得他的双腿被迫张开，无处使力，只能坐在他硕大的阴茎上，承受他的挺胯顶弄。  
金发青年满是泪痕的脸被压在冰凉的镜面上，双腿以一个极大的角度卡在道格双腿两侧。他从没试过这个可怖的体位，实在太难受了，合不拢并不上挣脱不开，粗长的阴茎带着咕吱咕吱的水声在他身体里进出。他痛苦地闭上眼，背脊稍一放松整个人就窝进了那肌肉坟起的胸膛里面，被艹得越狠他的腰就越软，身子越是往下，结果就将阴茎吃得更深——简直是恶性循环了，然而对正在抽插的男人来说这个体位实在爽得不行，还想要更多，更多。  
“给我睁开眼看清楚。”  
和身下火热的交合相反的，是男人冰冷的声音。  
“看清楚，你所信任的人是怎么出卖你的。”  
“不……”红润的嘴唇可怜兮兮地吐出一个字，就又被啜泣声淹没了。  
不要说出来，不要说出来，不要让他知道这个世界没有人真正爱他。  
“现在你只能靠我了，宝贝。”  
男人一口咬在他汗湿的肩窝上，汤姆轻颤着，微弱地说想说“不”，却猛地失去了意识。  
两条铁臂将昏过去的小东西紧紧抱住，开始用力地喷发。  
“你只能靠我……”  
“只有我……”  
“你逃不掉的。”  
【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（11）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利  
NC17

汤姆在温水中醒来，恍惚间，差点搞不清身在何处。  
片刻后才反应过来这是他所住酒店的套间。  
浴缸很大，道格背靠着浴缸，而他背靠着道格，被男人的铁臂圈在怀里——这接触太亲昵了，感觉比刚才的激烈交合还要更亲昵。  
那是属于床伴的，这是属于情人的。  
敏感的界限在蒸腾的水汽中被模糊，道格的手将他酸软的双腿分开，一根修长的手指伸了进去。  
汤姆半闭着眼，闷哼一声，才发现自己的喉咙快哑了。很干。  
又一根手指伸入，灵活地将穴口分开，导入水流。搅动。  
黏在肠壁上的浊液被水流带出。指腹摩挲着娇嫩的肠壁，是清洗，也是调情。酥酥麻麻的有种说不出的舒服，汤姆垂下羽睫，扑扑地闪动，强忍着不出声。  
道格似乎没有别的意图，只是单纯地帮他清理。  
谁让这个混蛋刚才没戴套呢？汤姆不觉得这举动是温柔或体贴。  
经过了下午的事，他对道格本来就不存在的好感更往恶意的深渊滑去。  
但是他什么都不说。

总算洗完了澡，道格真没让汤姆自己动手，直接用长浴巾裹着将他抱到床上。  
他自己身上简单擦拭了下，毫无遮挡。当然，他乐意就好，汤姆想。  
“张腿。”  
道格拿出一管药膏。汤姆温顺地半靠床头斜躺着，双腿打开成一个羞耻的角度。  
清凉的膏体被抹在微微红肿的穴口上，湿湿润润的，迅速渗透。  
道格趁抹药的功夫，边抬头看了眼汤姆的表情。小东西侧过头没看他，湿漉漉的金发垂下来遮住了一半脸，脸颊被沐浴的热气染成霞色，牙齿轻咬在下唇。道格突然起了点坏心，手指裹着厚厚的药膏突然戳进去。  
如愿听到小东西身体一弹，翘起的鼻尖憋不住了，发出小动物般的哼哼声。  
这驯服又可怜的表现，让道格心情大好。  
尽管他知道，这不过是小东西又捡起一张针对他喜好的面具，结结实实戴了起来。

“想吃什么？”去浴室洗个手回来，道格总算披上了浴袍。他拿起内线电话，看向汤姆。  
汤姆缩进蓬松的棉被里，嘟囔着说随便。  
他真的饿了。  
酒店送餐来得很快。道格把蜷缩着的汤姆从被窝里挖出来——他觉得这一刻的小东西真是可爱极了，倚在床头将汤姆抱在腿上，喂他喝水吃面包。  
“我要喝橙汁。”  
黏黏糊糊的声音像在撒娇。道格拿起一杯橙汁凑到他嘴边，小东西双手捧着，咕咕咕地喝下去。  
透明的果汁将嘴唇重新染上红润，道格低下头，伸出舌尖舔了舔。  
汤姆缩了下脖子。男人并没有为他的闪避生气，舌头继续舔着他柔软的脸颊，一直舔到脖子侧面优美的曲线。那上面青青紫紫，显然是下午激烈的情事留下的痕迹。道格一点点吻上去，温柔得都不像他了。  
汤姆没再躲，只是接着吃他的面包。道格也吃了点东西，看到餐车二层的果盘，长臂一伸拿过来：“吃草莓吗？”  
沾了点面包屑的嘴巴直接凑过来，咬住一颗草莓含着往嘴里咽。  
“好甜。”  
小东西发出餍足的叹息，又自己拿了两个草莓吃着：“我喜欢吃草莓。”

下一刻温热的长舌突然破入，与他口腔里来不及嚼碎的果肉搅合在一起，发出啧啧的水声。男人把果盘放下，专心抱着他深深地吻着，仿佛要将他方才吃下的甜蜜津液都吮吸得一干二净。  
呼吸变得困难，汤姆揪紧了男人的浴袍前襟，发出短促的喘息。  
好一阵子才被放开，他靠在男人肩窝里小口呼吸。气息拂过男人蠕动的喉结，额头磨蹭着他刚刚长出一层新胡茬的下巴，气氛微妙。  
“你欺负我。”  
语带双关。  
“我哪欺负你了，”男人调整了一下坐姿，让自己搂得更舒服：“我不是在帮你吗？你应该谢谢我才对。”  
“哼。”  
汤姆伸手摩挲着男人下巴上的小沟：“你就是欺负我。”  
“好好好，你说了算。”  
男人耸耸肩。  
他们都假装下午的事情没什么大不了。  
只是普通的出卖与背叛。  
只是普通的交合与哭喊。  
没什么大不了，谁没遇到过点挫折呢？  
道格俯首看着汤姆头顶金色的发旋，心想，你要装作若无其事，我就陪你玩下去吧。

屋里很安静，道格甚至幻觉能听到自己的血液在血管中疯狂流动的声音。带着不寻常的韵律，冲击着他情绪复杂的心脏。  
就在这一刻，蒙在他心上长久的迷雾，像窗户上的一层纱被突然揭开。  
真相清晰可见。  
他对小东西的欲望不是性，或者不止是性。  
是征服。  
汤姆对他的吸引力从来不是外表。当然小东西的外表也可爱得要命，但更吸引道格的，是他永远藏在各色面具下的，狡黠又脆弱的灵魂。  
道格想自己大概想成为魔鬼了，若将小东西比作浮士德。  
他要他的灵魂。

“那我现在该怎么办啊？”  
沉默片刻，汤姆抬头看向道格，蓝眼睛里漾起一层水雾，好像真的不知所措。  
其实那个叫皮特的家伙，跟自己真没什么关系，道格撇了撇嘴角。不过嘛，尼斯那老家伙，居然想搅和他的生意？开玩笑，大概是自己这两年太安分了，才让这些老家伙忘记了自己起家时做过什么吗？  
非要逼他出手……道格摇了摇头。  
查尔斯城的老家伙们得意太久了。  
久到不知道现在是谁的天下。该给他们点教训了。  
“尼斯这边我自己会搞定。”  
道格沉声说：“至于你的……‘老同学’……你自己看着办吧。别让他坏事就行。”  
“……嗯。”  
汤姆抿了抿唇。  
想到皮特就让他的心情瞬间下沉。  
这些人都该死。  
家里的死老头，从小就蔑视他的迪基，还有所有和皮特一样……暗地里叫他野种的上流社会混蛋们。  
所有高高在上，想将他踩到泥地里的人。  
都该死！  
他压下翻腾的情绪，打了个呵欠。  
道格抬手关灯，只留下一盏小小的夜灯，抱着他躺下来。“睡吧。”  
真难得。  
他也知道自己下午做得太过分了？终于不再折腾人，可算能睡个好觉了。  
怀着重重心事，汤姆却在道格的怀里迅速沉沉睡去。

汤姆还没完全醒来，就觉得有东西膈在在自己小腹上。他哼哼着扭动了下想换个睡姿，头顶却传来沙哑的警告：“别再扭了，小东西。”  
睁开眼，窗帘缝里透出了几丝阳光，汤姆才察觉天亮了——呃，那刚才是什么情况……  
他眨眨眼，脸突然红了，赶紧想往后退。  
却被一双手臂抱得更紧。  
“我要起来了。”红着脸的汤姆知道他被什么玩意顶在肚皮上了。  
才一个晚上没做，而且昨天不是刚做过吗！还做了好多次！至于吗！  
这男人真是精力旺盛得吓人！  
“放开，我要去上厕所！”  
汤姆挣脱了男人的怀抱，真的起床洗漱去了。  
当他回来的时候，看到男人岔开腿大大咧咧地坐在床沿，板着脸，指了指他的手机。  
汤姆低头看到一个未接来电。  
是皮特。  
“追得挺紧啊~”道格戏谑地调笑，眼里却没有一丝笑意。  
“所以呢？”  
汤姆笑嘻嘻地坐到道格腿上，搂住他的脖子：“你为什么不高兴？我又不会再被他骗了。”  
道格从鼻孔里发出哼的一声，揽着汤姆的腰吻下去，直把汤姆吻得气都喘不过来。  
“你今天又要回去了。”  
男人把他刚穿上的T恤又扯上去，咬住他胸口的肉粒又亲又吸，像要把刚才的不满情绪发泄到他身上似的——道格也知道自己没理由不满，但他就是很不爽。说不上为什么。  
“不行啦……还在痛。”  
汤姆把头往后仰，双手抓住道格的手臂撒娇：“下次，下次好不好？”  
“不好。”  
果然是肉食动物，昨晚难得的怜惜完全是昙花一现。话音才落，汤姆的衣服完全被剥掉了，男人轻松地将他抱回床上。  
“我都这样了，你好意思就这么飞了，宝贝？下次见面都不知道什么时候。”  
男人大张着腿，展示他不知道硬了多久的阴茎，把小东西的头按下去：“来。好好舔。”  
禽兽！  
汤姆在心里冲男人翻了个白眼，行动上却很温驯。  
他慢慢俯下身子，嘴唇碰上胀大的性器。浓烈的荷尔蒙气息被舌头卷入口腔，他开始费力地吞咽男人的阴茎，但是实在太大了。他只能吞进去一半，道格在忍耐了一会儿之后，不耐烦地抓住他金色的头发，往更深的地方捅进去。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
嘴巴被塞得满满当当，强烈的干呕感让他窒息。道格眯起眼睛，继续挺胯，享受地看到小东西被他捅得眼泪汪汪，口水流湿了一小片床单。  
当道格的阴茎总算肯离开的时候，汤姆剧烈地咳嗽起来。刚才他什么技巧都来不及用上，只能被男人强硬地操着嘴，承受他的欲火和不满——天知道他在发什么脾气？皮特？那也该是自己这个被骗被出卖的人不满，好吗？  
道格双手穿过他的腋下，把他提上来，按在自己腰上。骨节分明的手指开始刺入他还有些微肿的小洞，汤姆呜咽着把头埋在男人肩上。  
“好啦，我不会弄疼你的。”知道小东西在撒娇，道格把昨晚剩下的药膏一股脑儿全挤了进去。手指在紧致湿润的甬道里滑动，渐渐挑起了汤姆的欲望。  
“听着，小东西。”  
“我会把你填满，把你操到高潮，”男人扶着阴茎开始捅进去，每前进一寸都让汤姆的身体抖动得更厉害：“我会让你这些天，除了我谁都不想，听到了吗？”  
“呀……呀！”  
过深的用力插入让汤姆情不自禁哭起来，根本没给他适应的时间，男人就开始疯狂挺胯。  
“记住这种感觉，小东西。”  
“记住我……”  
我很快就会去纽约找你的。  
道格将汤姆压到身下，开始了新一轮的激烈抽插。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（12）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

这个秋天，汤姆过得很忙。  
从查尔斯城回来后，老头子暂时没有再找他麻烦，继续放手让他完成这项合作。  
也许是老头子近来忙着和罗吉家谈判，没心情折腾他吧？  
也有可能，是迪基再次让臭老头灰心了。  
回到纽约社交圈的迪基如鱼得水，比他在国外的时候还要嗨，天天在马场与酒会之间周旋沉迷。  
他温柔典雅的未婚妻玛姬虽然对此不满，却也没法改变迪基的性格——然而她又是如此爱他，只能无奈地接受迪基游戏花丛夜夜笙歌，期望他总有一天会厌倦这灯红酒绿的生活。  
老格林利夫对未来儿媳玛姬的家世人品都很满意。从玛姬口中，汤姆得知老头正催着他们赶紧筹备婚礼，大概对儿子失望以后，觉得生几个孙子重新培养会更好？  
玛姬和汤姆相处得不错——只要汤姆愿意，他跟谁都能相处得不错。况且玛姬的确是个好姑娘。

于是借着玛姬再一次到格林利夫家参加家庭聚餐的机会，汤姆向老格林利夫提出，他打算搬到离公司近一点的公寓去住。  
“看来迪基和玛姬马上就要结婚了。这家里会变得很热闹啊。”  
汤姆对养父微笑着说，像是不经意地提起：“可能再过一两年，这屋里就要跑着几个令人头疼的小家伙了。”  
老格林利夫难得也跟着笑起来，摇头说：“迪基小时候那个淘气呀……”  
默许了汤姆的独立。

离开大宅那天，汤姆长长松了一口气。  
他在格林利夫集团总部上班，挂名职务是老头的特别助理之一。别看老头上了年纪，每天工作时间却很长。他只能比老头上班更早，走得更晚，幸好他除了工作之外也没有别的爱好。  
偶尔的休闲时间，都被老头催着去和梅尔蒂约会。  
“再过几个月，你们就可以定下来了。”老头子仿佛在通知他一件日常工作似的，不带什么情绪：“罗吉家对这门亲事很满意。最近几个月别给我闹出什么乱子。”  
他就要订婚了吗？和梅尔蒂？

汤姆和梅尔蒂之间保持着一周一到两次的约会频率。  
和所有恋人一样，吃饭，看戏，散步。天气渐凉，汤姆又搬了家，梅尔蒂周末的时候会过来给他做顿像样的晚餐，两人吃完饭看一部电影。然后汤姆将她送回家，轻吻她的脸颊道声晚安。  
梅尔蒂说汤姆是这年代难得的绅士。  
然而汤姆知道，他只是不爱她。  
可他们就要订婚了。

离开查尔斯城那天，汤姆拉黑了皮特的电话。  
并不仅仅出于赌气。  
皮特的事，确实让汤姆心情低落了许久。但是后续的应对总要有，他不会像狗血电视剧里演的那样，气势汹汹地去质问皮特——你为什么骗我！  
为什么？  
当然是因为利益。  
皮特想追求梅尔蒂，他的出现就碍眼了。  
只是……皮特没有光明正大地与他竞争，非要利用读书时代，自己对他的好感来破坏这桩婚事，还有他和麦克雷集团的合作。  
果然商场里，没有一个人无辜，每个人都手段百出。  
他是，皮特是，道格……自然更是。

皮特联系不上他，主动权就回到了他手上。  
毕竟假装告白的人是皮特。搞不清楚汤姆的态度，皮特肯定轻松不了。  
汤姆黯然地想，也许是自己学生时对皮特的仰慕太明显，才让他觉得，即使隔了几年也能任意将自己玩弄于鼓掌之间？  
在这信息联络极为方便的时代，皮特总会找到他的。汤姆没打算躲皮特一辈子，但他需要一点缓冲的时间。  
没想到的是，他回到纽约没多久，就在某个社交场合里听到了皮特的八卦。  
据说皮特在查尔斯城出差期间，被警方在车里查出携带毒品。  
尽管他尿检结果没有异常，仍然被控藏毒没法脱身。  
“听说还不止这个……”上流社会的人们其实对这些八卦也极为热衷，好些人对皮特出事津津乐道：“好像还有女人的事。”  
“是呀，听说他在那边找女人还把人打了，现在人都找上警局了，反正事儿挺麻烦……”

是道格下的手——汤姆马上反应过来了。  
可道格一句话都没跟他提过。  
汤姆拿出手机，调出道格的号码，看了好一会儿，放弃了拨打。  
他离开查尔斯城后，道格就没主动找过他。  
工作上的事，一般由具体负责合作的工作人员跟他接洽，理论上是不需要找道格沟通的。  
好吧，既然道格不提……那他也不说。  
汤姆情绪有些复杂。  
道格比他想象中更心狠手辣，仿佛随随便便就能毁掉一个人。  
他似乎是混入文明社会里的一头野狼，有他自己的狩猎规则。平时的牙齿藏得再好，一旦露出来，就要吃人血肉。  
而自己却一直在和这样的人打交道……

等汤姆看到尼斯集团股票大跌的时候，他才想起来，道格已经整整两个月没联系过他。  
连一封公务性质的电子邮件都没有。  
尼斯集团陷入重大危机。金融新闻连篇累牍地报道，尼斯集团旗下药厂的商业间谍案，好几家企业同时对尼斯集团提起诉讼。另外那两家药厂刚投放市场的新药也爆出了大丑闻，实验室内部人员揭露尼斯集团为了利益，竟然缩短了临床试验的周期，篡改实验数据。  
没有一篇报道提到道格。  
但汤姆知道，是道格在幕后操纵着这一切。  
这认知让他整条背脊骨都凉浸浸的。  
他再一次体会到道格的可怕。揭发商业间谍，策反药厂实验室内部人员，多家企业联合……他不知道道格在查尔斯城的根基有多深，但是他深深明白道格的触角能伸得多远。

想到自己电脑隐藏文件夹里，道格那些所谓的丰功伟业。  
大概只是冰山一角。  
汤姆头一次发现自己的可笑。  
他竟想和如此可怕的男人联手瓜分格林利夫家——在道格面前，他那些小手段简直不值一提，也就能骗骗老头子？  
可道格竟愿意配合他，给老头子难堪，把迪基好容易鼓起的工作信心打击殆尽。  
也许是那时候……他对自己还有点新鲜感？  
汤姆想起他们在一起的许多个夜晚，哦，还有白天。男人在自己身上不停索取的愉悦表情。  
然而这几个月里的冷淡……  
应该是又有了新欢吧。

新欢这个词让汤姆不知怎的，郁闷了好一阵。  
后来他自嘲地笑笑，天哪你在想什么？难道你以为他这样的男人，身边会缺少陪伴？  
多的是比自己更漂亮、更温存、更柔顺的对象。  
他不过是道格在酒吧后巷里捡到的一只流浪猫。  
觉得好玩，带回家洗洗干净抱几天。  
厌倦了就丢掉。  
这世界的残忍，他又不是第一天知道。

尼斯集团的新闻又被更多的新闻取代，天气一天比一天冷，纽约的冬天来了。  
这天晚上汤姆在办公室加班，直到肚子发出咕咕叫，才关电脑回家。  
说是家……也不过是间普通的小房子。和所有纽约中产阶级家庭出来独立的年轻人一样，在相对高档的街区，小小的loft公寓。  
他不养宠物，屋里就有些冷清了。  
只是个睡觉的地方而已，汤姆不怎么在乎这个。  
他在乎的东西，又那么难得到。  
下雪天自己开车是个坏主意，他的车技也不怎么样。从电梯下楼，他走到总部大楼外想搭计程车。公司的人都差不多走光了，外面路上也没什么行人。  
然后他就在大门外看到了那个人。

纽约璀璨的夜景下，雪花纷纷，落在那人的身上。  
穿着黑色长风衣的道格，靠在总部大楼外的柱子上，看向他。  
“嗨。”  
汤姆突然鼻子一酸。  
一定是被冷风吹的。  
他揉揉发红的鼻尖，迎着风走到道格身边。“嗨。”  
男人侧头对他笑笑，打开他厚实的黑风衣，把汤姆裹在里面，很自然地搂着他走。  
“小东西，你又瘦了。”  
“好久不见。”  
好久不见，汤姆在心里回应。  
他久久说不出话来。  
喉咙里仿佛梗了万语千言。  
【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（13）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

手机闹钟像在万水千山外响起，隔了许久才被从被子里探出的手按掉。  
看了眼时间，汤姆呻吟一声又倒回床上，紧闭双眼嘟囔着：“讨厌，让我再睡五分钟。”  
“你确定今天能起来上班？”  
一双温热的大手将他搂进怀里，汤姆感觉自己额头落下一个温柔的轻吻：“早上好。”  
“哼……”汤姆把头在男人肩窝里蹭了蹭。窝在厚实的胸膛里的感觉真不错，汤姆告诉自己这是因为天气实在太冷了，所以自己才会贪恋这一点温暖——虽然室内有恒温中央空调。  
男人又低下头吻住了他的嘴唇，浓重的男性气息将他包围，刚长出的新鲜胡茬磨蹭在他柔嫩的脸颊上，麻酥酥的感觉让人意乱情迷。汤姆伸出手搂住男人的脖子，加深了这个吻，忘情地与男人交换口中的津液。  
不知不觉又被男人压在身下，他睁开眼，看到男人双手撑在他头部两侧，俯首凝视他：“小东西，再这样你就真的不用上班了。”  
声音低沉沙哑，然而不像威胁，只像在调情。  
“嗯哼……”  
汤姆轻轻咬住下唇，抬起光裸的小腿——被子底下的两人什么都没穿——在男人勃起的硬挺上磨蹭着。  
男人眼神暗下来，直起身将他的双腿打开，压到胸口上，灼热的阴茎抵上了昨晚让他销魂了一夜的小孔。  
汤姆凌乱的金发散落下来，遮挡了与男人的视线交流。随着男人一寸寸的深入，他的双手只能揪紧了床单，情不自禁地泄出一声声细碎的呻吟。  
昨晚欢愉过后太累了直接抱着睡，还残留着体液的小洞依然湿软，很轻松地就将道格的大家伙吞进一半。  
道格舒爽地哼了一声，他明显地感受到小东西热情的肉壁在不停收缩，湿热滑嫩的肠肉裹紧吞吃着他的阴茎。“贪吃的小东西”，他用力往前一顶，如愿听到汤姆“啊”地叫起来，蓝眼睛里盛满了水汽：“昨晚还没喂饱你吗？”  
汤姆被顶到了床头，只能将手揽上男人宽厚的肩背维持身体的平衡。随着男人越来越深入的征伐，他的十指都扣进了男人的背肌里，和昨晚留下的浅浅抓痕交织在一起。男人做得兴起，稍稍停下将他翻成侧卧的姿势，抬起他一条腿搁在自己肩膀上，再次挺胯狠狠艹起来。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
这个姿势太过分了，阴茎比往常插得还要更深更用力，薄嫩的前列腺每次都被确确实实地摩擦着，汤姆呜咽着不停抽搐，被从身体深处传出的强烈快感席卷全身，连脚趾头都蜷缩起来。他扭动着屁股想减缓这过载的快感，却被察觉到动作的道格强制掐住他的腰，拔出一点，再用加倍的力量撞进来。  
“呜呜呜……不要了……”汤姆啜泣着咬住枕头，口水沾湿了布料，他连呻吟都被撞得破碎，下半身酥麻得快要失去感觉了。  
男人总算好心地放过了他，暂时给他一点喘息的空间。他拨开小东西汗湿的金发：“下次还敢乱撩吗？”  
汤姆却在这时不知死活地紧缩了一下肠肉，夹得男人从尾椎一路往上爆出快感的火花。  
“好的，你确实不用上班了。”  
男人一把将他翻成趴着的姿势，肉墙一样的身躯压了上去，将他禁锢在身下低吼着艹弄起来。

汤姆有气无力地把脸搁在餐桌上，看着厨房里哼歌的男人——真不公平，他快累死了，爬都爬不起来，这男人怎么能像没事人一样？还有精神做早餐？  
他做的东西能吃吗……  
“张嘴。”  
道格把涂满草莓酱的吐司塞到汤姆嘴里。  
“※@￥%*&……”汤姆嘴里塞得满满的，光顾着吞咽咀嚼都来不及了，哪里还说得出话。嗯，好吃，不过那是因为自己买的草莓酱，才不是因为他烤得特别香呢。哼。  
道格利落地把两份早餐分好，在冰箱里拿出橙汁给汤姆倒上，自己则是泡了杯咖啡。说是早餐……汤姆看了看手机，嗯，十点半，真早啊。  
反正他刚刚才给公司发了信息请假，真有什么事再说吧。

“你到纽约来公干？”  
从昨晚到现在，直到这时候他们才抽得出空来进行正常对话。真忙啊。  
道格抿了口咖啡：“来找你。”  
“哦……”  
汤姆心不在焉地吃吐司，忽然愣住了。  
呃？  
他说什么？  
“我来找你啊，傻瓜。”道格伸手捏了捏他的鼻子：“不想我来？”  
“呃，不是，我……”  
素来能言善道的汤姆感觉失去了他的舌头。  
理智告诉他，好吧这是麦克雷先生惯常的调情手段，你那么在意干嘛？  
但是面对道格，看着那张英俊逼人的面孔上清浅的笑意，他又无法镇定了。

“谢谢你哦，几个月了终于想起来找我了。”  
汤姆低下头，把剩下的吐司全塞进嘴巴里。鼓鼓的。  
“你想我吗？”  
……这男人到底什么脑回路？  
怎么老不按牌理出牌啊？  
能不能别把大家搞得这么尴尬？  
让他怎么回……应……？  
“不想？”道格含笑看着他，伸手摩挲着他脖子上浅浅的青紫，想到小东西衣服下的一身淤痕。都是他烙下的印记。他还想留下更多更多。  
“……咳咳。”汤姆猛灌橙汁，结果把自己呛着了，白皙的脸蛋呛成绯红。他连耳根都红透了，手忙脚乱地拿纸巾擦嘴。  
道格没有再逼他。真好玩，在床上那么热情，现在却青涩得不像话，这还是他认识的那个永远挂着狡黠面具的小骗子吗？  
如果他没听错的话，刚才小骗子似乎是在抱怨，自己冷落他太久了？  
嗯，真的太久了，以后不会了。

道格承认自己是故意的。  
倒不是为了别的，而是想冷静下来认真想清楚，自己到底是不是，真的想要他。  
第一个月他就已经好几次忍不住想给小骗子打电话。还好，最近工作忙，而且还要去处理那个碍眼的皮特，和尼斯集团的老家伙，分散了一点他的注意力。  
熬过第二个月的时候，道格发现自己已经不知不觉间，把他能查到的所有小骗子的资料，翻来覆去看了很多很多遍。  
嗯尤其是小东西的各种照片。  
他绝不会告诉小东西，自己居然看着他的照片打飞机了。  
他成年之后就没有干过这种事！  
要是照他平时的作法，直接去酒吧，或者随便在酒会上勾搭个美人，有什么难的？  
愿意跟他走的人太多了。  
但他竟没动过找别人的念头。  
道格知道自己完了。

第三个月还没过完，道格决定不要再等了。  
“啊……说个工作上的事，也许你会比较感兴趣？”  
道格不逗他了，正了正表情，虽然眼睛里满是戏谑。“我最近有个滑雪场的项目。”  
“所以呢？”汤姆听他岔开话题，赶紧跟上，他宁可跟道格聊这些。  
“在哪儿？落基山？”  
“盐湖城。”道格修长的手指敲打着桌面，这是他思考时的小习惯：“有家滑雪场，在谈收购的事。唔，我没记错的话，你现在负责的内容也有旅游开发？”  
“算是吧。”  
汤姆叹了口气。老头子不放实权，给他的都是些鸡零狗碎的活。上次让他去和道格谈合作已经是意外，大概一开始就没预计到他能谈成？  
“你如果能说服格林利夫老头，”道格笑笑：“收购的事也可以算你们一份。”  
“真的？”  
汤姆的蓝眼睛顿时闪着光，天上掉业绩，没开玩笑吧？  
“真的呀。”  
果然在谈生意的时候最热情，嗨呀，看来自己在床上还不够努力？道格有点失望。不过他还是微笑着诱惑他的小东西：“真的。要一起去看看吗，盐湖城？”

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（14）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

盐湖城。  
“果然是破产待收购的烂雪场啊。”  
汤姆背着他的旅行包，站在雪场度假村大门外，看着摇摇欲坠的门牌装饰灯，无语地呵出一口白气。  
把车停好的道格大步走过来，一把将他抱在怀里，笑着说：“外面是挺破的。旅馆里还不错，我带你去看看。”  
“只要暖气充足，其他都OK。”汤姆嘟嘟囔囔被道格抱着走，没意识到自己完全不需要适应，就习惯了这种其实有点别扭的走路姿势。  
幸好，旅馆里的暖气如他所愿，还是挺暖和的。汤姆觉得自己这辈子也没穿过那么厚的衣服，一进旅馆房间就赶紧丢了行李脱外套，踢掉滑雪靴。  
旅途疲惫，他在床沿上坐下来伸个懒腰，侧头看到道格在慢吞吞地解开滑雪服的拉链。  
“噗。”  
不知怎的，他觉得这一幕有点好笑。  
超过一米九的身高，与身高极为匹配的厚实体格，再罩上蓬松宽大的滑雪服，道格整个人看起来像头大熊。明明平时看着英挺凌厉很有压迫感，这时候脱衣服的动作却看出了几分笨拙……好好笑啊。  
“笑什么？”  
道格好容易把累赘的大外套丢开，两步走过来，把汤姆推倒在床上。汤姆顺从地往后倒，陷入柔软的床铺，看着道格爬上来，双手撑在他头部两侧俯下身。  
如果从道格后方看过来，汤姆整个人都被他结结实实笼罩在身下了。男人温热的气息拂过脸颊，汤姆闭上眼，感受嘴唇被轻轻含住吮吸的酥麻触觉。  
他主动抬起一点头部，让道格吻得更深，俏皮的舌头伸到道格嘴里勾引着。男人果然受不了这个，一手伸到他脑后将他控制住，更加用力地舔吻着他诱人的嘴唇。  
“……真想马上吃掉你。”  
男人沙哑地呢喃，手指抚上被他亲得红润肿起的唇瓣。汤姆勾起了嘴角，张嘴将男人的手指吞进去一点点，用舌尖卷住，不疾不徐地吞吐。  
长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪，蓝眼睛里流动着笑意。  
“嗯哼？我还想带你去吃顿大餐先把你喂饱的……”  
男人的眼神幽暗下来，原来还存着几分怜香惜玉的心思，想着小东西刚下飞机辛苦了。现在？  
“我接受你的邀请。”道格再次吻住汤姆的嘴，手上直接解开了他的皮带，不耐烦地把所有的裤子都扯掉。  
汤姆配合地扭动屁股让道格把他的下半身脱光，两条纤细的小腿夹上了道格精壮的腰身，隔着一层布料摩擦着男人发热的肌肉。  
大半个月没见，汤姆细嫩光滑的肌肤几乎是欢呼着贴上了道格的双手，主动磨蹭着那双布满薄茧的手掌，任由男人边吻着他边揉捏他弹手的臀肉。  
汤姆才不信男人说的想先带他去吃饭。从机场过来这一路上的车里，男人看他的眼神就像随时想要将他生吞活剥。立刻出现在手边的润滑剂和草率粗暴的开拓，无不显示着男人是多么想要他，才随随便便揉弄了几下就将那根粗硬的大家伙捅了进来。  
然而他就是爱死了被男人这样粗鲁的对待，哼，只是在床上爱——不要误会。  
“啊——”  
金发青年情不自禁把头后仰，发出一声满足的长吟。被瞬间填满的快感从尾椎流窜到全身，穴口努力张合吞吃着继续入侵的阴茎，十指用力揪紧了道格的上衣。男人只是拉下了裤链，汤姆的衣服也还好好地穿着，然而他们的下身已经毫无缝隙地结合在了一起。  
饿急了的男人开始了又快又狠的攻击，疾风骤雨般的百多下抽插后，稍稍舒缓了情欲的男人终于有闲情来欣赏他的小东西。  
汤姆半闭着眼，被道格一轮狠艹弄得有些失神了。粉白的脸蛋染上欲望的桃红，嘴角不自觉地流下一缕津液，脸上的表情看起来又挣扎又享受。道格看他被亲肿的嘴唇此刻紧紧抿着，便将两指伸进他的小嘴里，和着下身的进出频率一起搅动，满意地收获了一室黏腻破碎的呻吟。  
“叫出来呀。”  
男人一边挺胯，一边玩弄着他柔滑的舌头。“你的嘴巴真会吸。”一语双关的挑逗，让汤姆又羞又爽，露在衣服外的皮肤都变成了粉红。道格最爱他沉溺在情欲中不可自拔的模样，还想看更多，伸手将他的高领毛衣和内衣都拉上去，露出光洁的胸口和颤颤的肉粒。  
那两颗惹人怜爱的小肉粒已经情动发硬，道格低头咬上其中一颗，手指也没放过另一颗，同时进攻着汤姆身上所有的敏感带。小东西发出难耐的呜咽，不住吸缩的肠肉将滚烫而坚硬的阴茎裹得更紧，又被一次次用力地破开捅得更深。夹在两人小腹间的性器被摩擦得流出一股股粘液，汤姆忍不住伸手自己套弄着，获取更多的快感。  
道格突然感觉自己的硕大被疯狂绞紧，夹得他头皮发麻。汤姆在剧烈的抽搐后整个人瘫软下来，他在性交中同时前后高潮了。  
“嗯嗯……”  
高潮后脱力到晕眩的汤姆，被道格抱起来脱光了剩下的衣服。“小东西，别只顾着自己享受，嗯？”道格靠着床头躺下，把汤姆抱到身前，扶着腰对准那个不断淌水的小洞又挺胯艹了进去。  
“呀——”  
汤姆发出近似啜泣的悲鸣，骑乘的体位让他吞吃得太深，阴茎捅到了比之前更深更深的地方。还被男人不住掰开肉臀扩开小孔，拼命地往里塞着肉棒，全根没入。  
“给我扭！”  
男人低吼着咬住他薄薄的肩膀，汤姆抽噎着，委委屈屈地开始扭着又酸又软的腰肢。然而他很快又找到了乐趣，不断地让那根大肉棒往自己最敏感的软肉捅去。他的肠道湿得一塌糊涂，大腿根流满了从洞里淌出的、夹杂着润滑剂和肠液的白沫，把两人的毛发都粘成一片一片，淫靡至极。  
“小东西，你水好多，被我艹得舒服吧？嗯？”男人就喜欢在床上逗他，看明明身体淫荡无比的小东西露出羞涩的表情。汤姆承受着男人几乎可算羞辱的话语，和越来越猛烈的操弄，快感却又再次堆积起来，一股一股地冲刷着身体的每一个细胞。  
“不行了……”他的大腿开始发抖，颤抖像波浪一样快速扩散到全身，连唇珠都颤颤巍巍，挂着口水一晃一晃。平时明亮俏皮的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，完全对不上焦，脸上全是迷茫。“我不行了……呜呜……”  
他好累，腰好软，好想就这样睡过去。道格才不会轻易放过他，一翻身将他压到身下，大大地打开双腿，将阴茎抽出来。  
再猛地一插到底。  
“啊啊啊——”  
本来已经瘫软的身体弹了起来，蓝眼睛里的水雾化为实质，溢出眼眶、汤姆哭着求道格停下，但道格只是用他低哑而磁性的声音，冷酷地说：“宝贝，你自找的。”  
然后将他双腿压到胸前，整个人狠狠艹了下去。  
“好痛，我不要了，我……”汤姆被巨大的肉墙压着，连吐出的呻吟都变得破碎不堪，呼吸都成了奢侈。“痛吗？越痛你越爽吧？”男人才不相信小妖精的求饶，这对他来说只是另一种邀请。他反而更加猛烈地进攻，每次都顶撞在小东西脆弱的前列腺上，让小东西哭都哭不出声了……  
称得上宽敞的旅馆房间里，充溢着性交后淫靡的气息。  
汤姆有气无力地往道格怀里缩。“……你把人家搞坏了。”  
“你哪有那么娇气，宝贝。”  
吃饱的男人格外好说话，他低头不住吻着汤姆红透的耳朵尖，手指还不怀好意地戳动着他湿漉漉黏糊糊的穴口，搅动着他刚射进去的浊液。  
“……你还不带套。”小东西哼哼地控诉着：“最近你老是这样。清理好麻烦。”  
“放心，我可以给你看我最新的体检报告，绝对健康。”道格直起身，被子滑下来，露出汤姆赤裸的身体。白皙纤细的肉体上是大片惊人的青紫，可见刚才做得有多激烈。男人爱不释手地又摸上去：“要不要泡个澡？”  
“嗯哼。”  
汤姆闭着眼点头。  
“这个房间有露天热盆浴，我提前让人清理好了，来吧。”  
餍足的男人心情畅快，下床去准备了一会儿，回来直接将汤姆抱了出去。  
“好冷……哇！”  
突然被抱到室外的汤姆冷得一哆嗦，幸好马上就被泡到了温暖的浴池里。他搂住男人的脖子，睁开眼，看到无边无垠的雪景。  
“哇哦……好漂亮。”  
汤姆开心地笑起来，整个人除了脖子以外，滑到了水面下。热水包裹着身体，冷风吹拂着脸颊，露天泡澡的感觉格外舒爽，长途旅行和床上运动后的疲惫立刻得到缓解。  
“舒服吧？”道格满意地欣赏着汤姆的笑脸，他喜欢看到小东西这样笑，忍不住又捏捏他的鼻子。通红通红的。也不知道是刚才哭太多，还是被冷风吹的。  
就冲着这热盆浴，汤姆觉得自己这趟也算没白来——如果让道格知道他这想法，估计要气得狠狠地艹他半天。  
这次和麦克雷集团合作收购盐湖城滑雪场度假村的案子，并不是由道格直接与他联系的。  
上次在纽约，道格只留了一晚上就飞回了查尔斯城。隔天，再由麦克雷集团的人与汤姆接洽，公事公办地谈这桩合作。老头子那边，在审度了合作所能带来的利益后，签字放行。  
但汤姆依然小心翼翼地不让格林利夫集团的任何人，知道他和麦克雷总裁私下有交集。为此他还怪道格，怎么跑到总部去等他下班？随便一个电话叫他出来不行吗？  
“想快点见到你啊。”男人的话半真半假，让汤姆心跳快了几拍。才不信他这随口调情呢！  
“下不为例，谢谢。”  
两方就盐湖城滑雪场合作案初步交流后，又磨了一阵子，才定下汤姆这趟出差。表面上说是由麦克雷集团派人跟他一起来考察，最后来的是谁，就不用说了。  
他一出机场就看到了道格。来滑雪场的路上，道格笑着说，他这回一个人都没带，就当是和汤姆两个人度假了。  
“这么小的生意，也劳烦麦克雷总裁亲自出马，我真是受宠若惊。”汤姆在副驾座侧头看着道格，不知为何，觉得道格说那句“两个人度假”的语气，太过温柔了一点——这可太不像麦克雷总裁的风格了呢。  
他把这归为男人还在迷恋着自己的身体，并且自动忘记了前几个月道格完全不联系自己时，自己莫名的怨气。在他心里，又重新把两人划到了有肉体关系的良好合作伙伴的范围。  
只是道格并不这么想——而汤姆暂时还不知道。  
此刻的道格也敞开怀抱全身泡进了浴池，享受热水的按摩。  
紧贴在怀里的香软肉体让他心情大好，忍不住又把手搭上汤姆的肩膀，从背脊一路抚摸下去，摸到光滑弹软的臀部。  
“不是说难清理吗？我帮你呀。”他玩心大起，咬着汤姆的耳朵，强行将小东西的腿分开。  
汤姆轻咬着下唇，温驯地任由男人的大腿插进自己双腿间，一手掰开臀缝，另一手两指戳进了柔软敏感的小洞。  
一股股粘液被抠挖出来，手指在肠道里打着旋，引动热水冲刷着他的内壁。  
反而更敏感了。  
“要好好洗干净……”道格的嘴巴继续贴着他的耳廓磨蹭：“我要把你淫荡又会吸的小洞洗得干干净净的，待会好再艹进去把你重新灌满……”  
“你……”汤姆的脸本来就被热气蒸得红通通的，这时候更是连眼角都泛着红，看起来委屈极了。道格反身将他压在浴池壁上，手上的动作加快，从打旋变成了抽插。这根本不是清理，而是更深度的开拓，汤姆发出脆弱的吟哦，下一刻，他的腿在水中被道格抬起，肉棒裹着热水又一次埋进了他的体内……

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（15）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

“我这什么运气啊。”  
汤姆体力透支地抱着枕头趴在床上，侧头看坐在旁边抽烟的男人：“这场暴风雪到底什么时候停？”  
“你没看天气预报？”道格吐出一口烟，点了下手机屏幕，放到汤姆眼前：“起码三天啊。”  
“天……”  
三天，还有三天？  
汤姆把头埋进软乎乎的枕头里。他是来考察合作项目的哎，结果现在因为这场突如其来的暴风雪，只能困在旅馆房间里——连穿上衣服的机会都没有，被道格翻来覆去地折腾。  
这男人为什么体力那么好？  
他真的不行了。求求老天爷赶紧停下暴风雪，让他们去干点正事，OK？  
道格倒是完全看不出疲态，饶有兴味地把手放在汤姆满是青紫的背上摸索着，沿着背脊骨一直往下。汤姆抖了抖，幸好道格的手只是停留在他的尾椎上，轻轻替他按摩一下酸痛的腰肢。  
鳄鱼的眼泪！  
假装事后温存有什么用，做的时候留点劲好吗？汤姆怕他又来了兴致，勉强翻个身扯过被子裹住自己，坐起来喝水。  
道格按熄了烟头，斜躺在床头欣赏小东西身上狂欢后的痕迹。他不知道自己这样有多美，多诱人。  
单薄而圆润的肩膀让人忍不住想抓住，当他这么想的时候，发现手已经先一步摸了上去。汤姆正在喝水，被道格的动作吓一跳，回头时发现男人的脸已经凑了过来。  
“唔……”  
早就被亲得肿起的嘴唇，继续被贪婪地吮吸着，仿佛过去两天还没亲够似的。  
男人将他压下，汤姆无力地被他摆弄，一丝不挂地敞开身体仰躺着。“不要了……”  
“嗯哼？小东西，说谎可是要受惩罚的哦。”男人喜欢在床上逗弄他，汤姆越是抗拒他越兴奋。  
他伸手揉弄着小情人胸上薄薄的肌肉，捏了一把红肿的乳头，引得汤姆微微痛呼。  
半勃的阴茎在光裸的胸膛上移动，汤姆眼睁睁看着那还没全然兴奋起来就大得吓人的肉棒按上了自己的乳头。硕大的龟头戳弄着乳尖，被玩弄得过分敏感的乳尖连这种程度的调情也不堪忍受，不受控制地硬胀起来，肿得像一颗红樱桃，还沾上了龟头上溢出的透明粘液。  
“嗯……不要玩嘛……”  
汤姆扭了下胸口想避开，道格却扶着阴茎擦过他的乳尖和乳肉，一路捅到他的嘴边：“宝贝，来，给Dadyy舔舔。”  
年长情人的淫浪话语让汤姆羞红了脸，他受不了这个。道格才不放过他，阴茎已经完全勃起了，一下下戳着他的嘴角。  
汤姆委屈地看了眼道格，蓝眼睛水汪汪的，可怜的神态让人更加把持不住。他伸出舌尖舔了舔那根大家伙，然而这个姿势很难把阴茎吞进去。  
他只能撑着爬起来，乖乖地爬到道格身上，扶着那根大家伙，抬眼看了看用眼神控制他行动的男人，他床上的主宰。  
然后握住阴茎的根部，张大嘴巴，一点点地把大家伙吞进嘴里。  
“喔……就是这样……你真棒宝贝……”  
道格眯起眼，一手抚上汤姆柔软的金发，鼓励他继续。  
汤姆竭力张大嘴含住了那根大阴茎，一直吞到龟头抵住喉头的软肉，引起一阵阵生理性的干呕。他控制着反胃的感觉，用舌面卷住茎身，开始有节奏地吞吞吐吐。  
道格发出低声喘息，忍不住小幅度地挺胯，双手握住小东西的头部操他的嘴。哦太舒服了，小东西天生就该给他干这个，舔得他浑身都舒爽无比……小舌头太会舔了……  
但不知怎的，汤姆高明的口技反而让道格想到了一些不好的画面。哼。虽然道格自己也并不是个圣人，在遇到汤姆前他也……但是……他知道计较这些很无聊，但仍是不快，下意识地抓紧了汤姆的头发，摆动腰部，用力地操弄起来，毫不怜香惜玉。  
“呜呜呜……”汤姆被捅得连呼吸都困难，眼角流下了泪水，口水沿着嘴角一股股流下来。太难受了，他想摆脱男人过分的捅入，却反而被按着狠狠操了好几下。  
“咳咳，咳咳……”  
当男人终于舍得把阴茎抽出来的时候，汤姆伏倒在床上大声地咳嗽起来，咳得一脸眼泪。  
道格这才缓了缓表情，伸手把他脸上的泪水抹去。他不该想这些事。重要的是他和小东西的未来。  
“乖宝贝，来，转个身。”  
道格躺下来，把汤姆摆成反身趴在自己身上的姿势。汤姆明白他的意思，扁了扁嘴，虽然对那根耸立在自己眼前的大阴茎恨得牙痒痒，也只能再次张嘴吞了下去。  
这个姿势，由于身高的差距，汤姆翘起的双臀就搁在道格铁铸般的胸肌上了。他很方便地就能伸手揉捏那两团肥嫩的白肉，事实上他也是这么做的。  
小东西圆翘的屁股，道格怎么玩也玩不够。他不紧不慢地欣赏那白白的嫩肉在自己黝黑的手掌间溢出的肉感，身下欲仙欲死的紧窒湿热感让他舒服得不行，阴茎不但没有射精的趋势，反而又胀大了一圈。  
红肿的小洞在白肉间若隐若现，显示了这两天小东西承受了他多少的疼爱。道格勾起嘴角——如果汤姆看到这个笑容，就知道自己又在劫难逃了——伸出一根手指，噗地戳进了那个淫靡的小洞。  
“啊——”  
汤姆吐出阴茎，下意识地摆了摆腰，咬着下唇呻吟：“疼……”  
“乖。”道格才没有心软，继续用手指操着他，挤出一股又一股的精液。白浊的液体流到臀缝间，又被道格的手指抹上皱皱的囊袋，刺激得汤姆仍在呼痛。  
“Daddy，不要嘛，真的疼，Daddy……”  
汤姆撒娇般的求饶，却让道格更加性致勃勃，他真是爱死了小东西这种看似天真，却比最淫荡的婊子还勾人的模样：“别喊了，你再喊，我真要操你了哦？”  
汤姆果然不敢再出声，只敢在鼻子里发出低低的哼声，像只可怜的小猫咪。  
“继续舔，我让你停下来了吗？”  
道格打开床头柜，取出了一串珠子。  
汤姆还没意识到发生了什么，就感觉敏感的穴口被一阵冰凉塞满：“啊……那是什么……”  
“一点小玩具。你会喜欢的。”  
以前道格并没有和汤姆玩玩具的爱好，不过他早存心把人拐过来和他“度假”，私下倒是做了点小准备。汤姆看不到道格往自己体内塞了什么东西，感觉反而更加强烈了。他呜咽着趴得更低，嘴里麻木地舔着阴茎，眼泪一直流下来。  
这男人……要玩到什么程度……他真是把自己当成玩具娃娃在玩弄吗……  
突然而来的自哀情绪，让汤姆的眼泪止也止不住，身体却愈发敏感。  
道格愉快地看着那串透明的串珠，被汤姆贪吃的小洞一颗颗地吞进去。穴口和肠道被撑开，透过珠子，能够看到里面红嫩的肠壁，这让道格直观地想到了这里吞进自己阴茎的样子。  
他了解到情趣用品的乐趣所在了，有时候不是只有直接的操弄才有快感。看着小东西被自己玩得委委屈屈又不敢反抗，白皙的皮肤又爽又羞地染成绯红，臀肉颤颤地抖动，小口像是有自主意识似的张合吞吃着那一颗颗珠子——真是迷人的景象。真好看。  
“呃……啊……”  
汤姆觉得那串东西进得太深太深了，可还没完，男人根本没跟他打招呼，刷地一下就把珠子扯了出去！  
“呀——不要……”汤姆难忍地扭动着屁股，敏感的穴口被一颗颗珠子猛地撑开刮过的感觉太刺激了，酥麻的快感像点击般流窜全身，爽得他翻起了白眼。  
“舒服吗？再来一次。”  
道格可还没玩够。男人索性把人从身上掀下去，让他跪爬在床上，跪在他身后掐着腰又把珠子用力塞进去！  
“不，不，Daddy，求你，我会乖的……别玩了……”  
汤姆真的害怕了，这种陌生又强烈的快感是他从未遇到过的，他怕自己真的要被玩坏。  
可道格怎么会停下？  
他反复了好几次，玩得汤姆光是靠后穴就达到了高潮，颤抖着被动射出了稀薄的精液，全身像烂泥似的瘫在床上。身下，一股股的粘液湿透了床单。  
男人将汤姆翻过来，骑到他身上。他的小东西已经被操得失神，眼睛愣愣地，完全无法聚焦。男人将忍耐了许久的阴茎又一次捅进那张红艳的小嘴，握住下巴防止他乱动，用力地抽插起来。汤姆被艹得唔唔乱叫，然而无力抗拒男人的侵犯，只能任由男人狠艹了好一会儿，最后将精液全射在了他漂亮的脸蛋上，连睫毛都沾上了几滴。  
“真可爱。”  
道格将白浆抹在那红红的小嘴上，满足地笑了。  
窗外，暴风雪仍在继续。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（16）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

“你们外墙都烂了一半啊。”道格呵出两口白气，站在旅馆外，对跟在身后的滑雪场负责人说。  
负责人是个中年胖子，谄媚地解释半天，对即将来收购滑雪场的金主态度极好。然而道格习惯了被人奉承，压根不把他放在眼里，自顾自一路走下去，不停指出各处的问题。  
汤姆无聊地把手插在滑雪外套兜里，走在一行人的最后。  
天气总算放晴了。  
再不放晴他就真要被道格搞死了。字面意义上的！  
这两天他们都在忙着考察滑雪场各处的设施，还有附近的客流，等等。总的看来，这家滑雪场还是值得收购的，但是……收购的价格，和之后维修以及投入新运营的成本，这些可还得从长计议，好好做一笔账。  
道格居然没有带财务人员和测量师，就自己一个人过来，连助理都不带。真是野路子做生意，不知道他这么大的产业怎么打下来的。哦，对，明争暗抢，抢不到就毁掉对方，汤姆又想起了被搞到破产的尼斯集团。  
这男人，真是难以捉摸，汤姆想。  
不过道格表示，他平时也是前呼后拥的好不好，这回独自出差，全是为了和他过二人世界呢！  
汤姆可不信他的鬼话。  
他的二人世界和一般人的概念绝对不一样吧，仅限于床上，哦，还有浴池，还有餐桌，还有地毯。等等。反正就那么回事。  
汤姆暗暗揉了下酸软的腰肢恨恨地想。  
“你们的缆车也太破了。”  
道格站在缆车发车服务站前，摇摇头：“多久没用了？”  
负责人忙解释，每天都有人上去维修！  
“您看，我们的工作人员还在上面呢。”为了向金主展示诚意，负责人也很卖力了。道格仰头看了演滑道，两辆缆车正从滑雪场另一处高级滑雪道往这边缓缓滑过来。  
“上面的滑雪场有在维护吗？”  
“有的有的。”  
负责人说：“我陪您过去看看？”  
“也好。”  
道格回头看了眼汤姆。汤姆知道他眼神里的意思，暗自撇撇嘴，走到他身边：“我也要去。”  
“你确定？”道格皱皱眉，但周围人多，他也不好阻止这个倔强的小家伙。“好吧，你和我坐一辆缆车。”  
负责人赶紧招呼其他人跟上。  
他可不敢揣测这两位来收购的金主什么关系，尽管他们递上的名片明明白白写着是两家公司的代表。  
有两家公司的代表非要住一间大床情侣度假房的吗？  
还几天都不出门？  
呵呵。  
但是这跟他又有什么关系呢，只要给得起合理的价格，他才不管别的事。  
“你不必跟过来啊……”  
两人缆车徐徐开动，道格怕汤姆害怕这种高空缆车，也懒得避嫌了，直接将人搂进怀里，给他抵挡一下铺面的风雪：“风那么大。”  
“哼。”  
其实汤姆一上来就后悔了。  
就像道格说的那样，他真没必要逞强，遭这个罪。大概是下意识里，不想让道格觉得自己很没用？汤姆也弄不清自己的想法。  
他心里有些憋闷，却说不出为什么。身体越亲密，心底却越空虚。  
某个夜晚他迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现自己的头枕在道格的手臂上，对方的另一条手臂则牢牢箍着自己的腰。两具身体连体婴般贴合在一起，仿佛过去许多个日子，他们都是这样相拥入眠的。  
他闭上眼，将自己窝进那具温热的胸膛，假装他们真的是来度假的情侣。  
汤姆想自己疯了，有时竟觉得和道格对视的时候，从对方眼里看到不该存在的柔情。  
一定是错觉。  
风雪噗噗地打在脸上，他下意识地搂住了道格的腰。安全措施做得还行，他们被固定在缆车上匀速滑行，逐渐接近对面高山滑雪场。  
忽然一股狂风吹过来，旁边坐着两名工作人员的缆车发出嘎吱嘎吱的乱想。汤姆心一惊，才发现自己坐的这架缆车也开始摇晃。  
“别担心，没事的。”  
道格把他抱得更紧：“等这阵风过去就好了。”  
汤姆点点头，刚想说什么，异变突生！  
“哇啊！！！”  
他们旁边那架缆车居然开始倒滑了！  
“天哪！”汤姆瞬间吓得脸都青了，整个人往道格怀里躲。老天爷一定没听到他的祈祷，因为他们的缆车居然也突然停住了。  
在停顿了两秒后，道格和汤姆乘坐的缆车也开始倒滑！  
“道格！怎么办！”汤姆急得要哭出来。  
反而道格十分冷静，他迅速判断出滑行的速度不算太快，赶紧稳住汤姆：“别动！别慌！不能让缆车乱晃！它会自动倒回出发点的！”  
汤姆只觉得全身的血液都结成了冰块，除了嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的发抖，什么话都说不出来。  
“别害怕，别害怕……”道格抱着他，在他耳边重复着这句话：“再过几分钟，我们就能回到出发点了，没事的！”  
他还能抽空回头看了眼先倒回去的那架缆车。那边的两人估计比他们有经验一点，已经稳住了，也在死死抓着扶手等待缆车滑回去。  
还没来得及上缆车的滑雪场负责人吓呆了。他手忙脚乱地指挥工作人员去接应，大家都表示这种情况只能等缆车自己回来啊！  
在缆车上的时间，每一秒都变得很漫长。汤姆不知道他们被困了多久，可能只有几分钟，可能已经一个小时？还好有道格在安慰他，不然他真要疯掉了。  
“咔嚓”，头顶的揽绳发出一声异响，汤姆的心又猛地跳了下。  
缆车卡住了！  
“什么情况？”汤姆抬起头看看周围，发现他们被迫停留在接近缆车出发点的地方——另一架缆车比他们运气好，挪得靠前一点，大概距离地面就三四米。他们这边有七八米高啊！  
工作人员开始救援了，先去指挥那边的人跳下来。  
“啧。”  
尽管一直在安慰汤姆，但道格已经发现了他们的危机。  
他们这架缆车上面，挂在揽绳上的环扣很不安全……他没敢告诉汤姆，要看着就要断了……  
不行，他们两个人的重量会让缆车掉得很快，那些蠢货赶不赶得及？  
“我要先下去。”  
“什么？”汤姆愣愣地看着道格。他要先抛下自己逃命了吗？  
“别怕，小家伙，我先下去接应你。你跳不了这么高的。”  
紧急关头，道格没注意汤姆的心理，只当他害怕。  
他低头吻了吻汤姆冻成冰块的脸颊，开始拆自己身上的安全装置。  
“你，你就这么跳？不行啊！那么高！”即使下面是雪堆也不行吧！  
汤姆看着道格拆掉安全带后，又在解他自己的皮带。“哦你的皮带也借我！”  
男人伸手到汤姆腰上解皮带。汤姆完全不知道他要做什么，但是……道格的种种行为，却让他害怕的感觉减少了许多。这男人看起来，很清楚自己要做什么。  
让人安心。  
道格将两条皮带接起来打结，又把一头扣在缆车扶手上。算了算距离，他吸了一口冷气，翻身揪着皮带往下跳！  
“哇……你小心点！”  
缆车被道格的动作带得偏向一边。那边的工作人员注意到他们的举动，大声喊着让他们等等，但道格知道来不及了！  
靠着两条皮带，缩短了一点和地面的差距，道格闭上眼算好落点，放开了皮带。  
嗖，大块头带着风雪扑到地上的雪堆里，顺势打了好几个滚，缓冲下跌的冲击力。  
“哦天……痛死了。”  
道格差点爬不起来。五米的高度啊，他好久没跳这么高了……还好，应该没骨折？  
他顾不上自己的伤势，连忙赶到缆车下方，冲汤姆喊着：“汤姆！跳下来！我接住你！”  
“我，我也要跳？”  
汤姆吓得不轻。  
“快跳！缆车快掉下来了！”道格很着急。  
看着下方冲自己张开双臂的男人，汤姆咬咬牙，解开了安全带。  
他抓住刚才道格扣好的皮带，鼓足勇气，翻身往下滑。  
“呀————”  
天啊根本抓不住！他掉下去了！  
汤姆尖叫着下跌，突然嘭的跌进一个宽厚的怀抱，紧接着被抱住在雪地里滚了好多圈。  
两个人滚成一个雪球。  
“宝贝，你没事吧，没事吧？”  
道格手忙脚乱地拨开他脸上的雪块。汤姆喘息着，说不出话，突然听到一声巨响。  
他们刚才乘坐的那架缆车掉了下来。  
“……我的天。”  
汤姆吓得目瞪口呆，抱着道格的胳膊，半天都说不出话。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（17）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

汤姆停好车，拿起手机的时候看到信息闪动，不由得微微一笑。  
果然，点开后是张饱和度满格的食物照片——道格选滤镜的品位实在堪忧——“宝贝，晚餐做好啦，赶紧回来吧~”  
他没回复，直接从地下停车场按了电梯上楼。在电梯里又点开图片看一眼，终于忍不住笑出声。牛排煎得太过火了吧，都黑成什么样了。  
实在不能挑剔，我们麦克雷总裁难得下厨，再怎么难吃也要赏脸吃光啊。  
“欢迎回家。”  
道格夸张地张开双臂，在汤姆脸上一吻：“好冰。”  
“外面冷死了。”  
汤姆抽抽鼻子，脱下大衣。  
道格煎的牛排总算比照片上看起来能吃点……他果然不会挑滤镜。不过几天下来，汤姆早习惯了道格这三脚猫的厨艺，反正自己做菜也跟他半斤八两，没什么可挑剔的。  
滑雪场事故发生后，道格不顾负责人再三挽留，即使对方表示价钱可以再压低也没用，直接带汤姆走人了。  
汤姆对此毫无异议，每次回想到那天被悬在半空，差点跟着缆车砸下来的惊险瞬间，他就后怕不已。  
然而……也不是没有愉快的回忆。  
咳咳，才不是说和那家伙在热盆浴里边看雪山边那什么的回忆呢。  
他切了一块牛排放到嘴里慢慢咀嚼，啊好老。抬眼看了下对面正在大口吃肉的男人，汤姆笑起来。  
“笑什么？”  
“你煎的牛排好老。”汤姆非常不客气地吐槽。  
男人摸摸鼻子，咳嗽两声：“是，是吗。”  
“是啊。”  
汤姆又笑了：“不过意面还不错啊。”  
——和上次煮成烂糊相比，的确不错。进步巨大啊。  
道格显然知道汤姆在笑什么，伸手掐了一把他还在嚼着牛排的鼓鼓的脸蛋：“少废话啦，赶紧吃。等我回去你就不用吃我煎的老牛排了。”  
“哦，什么时候回去？”  
汤姆垂下眼，往嘴里塞了一口意面。  
“明天。顺便回去把提议这个滑雪场收购案的人收拾一顿。”道格皱皱眉，突然手机响了，他点开走到一边去打电话。  
汤姆突然觉得口干，喉咙堵得慌，用力咀嚼了好几口，才把嘴里的东西吞下去。  
他当然是要回去的。查尔斯城那么大一盘生意等着他去处理，这都离开快十天了吧？  
其实原本，道格也不必跟着他回纽约。之前在盐湖城就做过详细体检，他们身上都没受太严重的伤，就是手脚有些擦伤罢了，头部CT也一切正常。  
但道格仍是坚持跟过来了，汤姆也弄不清他的用意。  
是真的在担心自己受伤吗……  
汤姆心里有些乱，但没有拒绝道格住进他的公寓。虽然他觉得道格应该住酒店才对。万一被人发现麦克雷的人跟自己住一起，完了，真的说不清了，老东西能一眼看穿自己在吃里扒外。  
然而汤姆才后知后觉地发现，他竟然对道格住进来……完全不抗拒。  
“因为我想和你多待会儿啊，宝贝。”  
道格说话总没个正经，汤姆都不知道该不该相信。  
但这几天，他们的相处还真是……  
好奇怪。  
汤姆去上班，道格白天也经常外出去办事。一到晚上，道格竟会买食材在家里给他做饭，就是……比较难吃……但真的好奇怪啊。  
简直像一对同居情侣了，汤姆想。又赶紧把这个念头从脑中赶出去。  
你在想什么呢汤姆？  
再说，同居情侣……他们这些天也没做啊。  
在盐湖城的时候，道格天天不放他下床。到了纽约，却像是换了个人似的，只是搂着他睡觉，什么都不做。  
“我怕你伤还没好嘛。”道格的话让汤姆都不敢相信，是从他嘴里说出来的？  
难道他真怕自己那天跌下来，撞出什么内脏或者头脑的震荡？  
每当这种想法冒头的时候，又被汤姆自己压下去了。  
他们只是合伙人。  
合伙人。  
不要想太多了。  
但是他明天就要走了啊……  
汤姆走进书房的时候，道格正在电脑上开视频会议。  
虽然人没在公司，事情还是得处理。在汤姆公寓里这几天，道格可没闲着，几乎每天都在远程开会处理邮件。汤姆发现他比自己还工作狂。  
“嗯，上季度的报表先放着，我明天就回去了。下一个。”  
道格给汤姆一个“稍等”的眼神，继续套着耳麦听属下汇报工作。  
汤姆貌似乖巧地点点头，却从道格的视线中消失了。道格眨眨眼，搁在桌子下的腿被拉了拉，才发现汤姆跪爬到了桌子下面。  
搞什么？  
道格一时没弄懂汤姆的用意，耳麦里属下汇报的声音仍在恭谨地继续。汤姆挤进他的双腿间，用牙齿咬下他的裤链。  
道格顿时挑高了眉毛——哇哦，小东西是要给他做这个？现在？他还在和属下视频通话的现在？  
是这些天好久没做了，把小东西给饿着了？  
操！  
小东西居然隔着内裤咬了一口——这是找死啊！  
仿佛是知道他要被激怒了，汤姆忙拉开内裤把他的大家伙放出来，湿漉漉的小舌头讨好地绕着圆胀的头部舔一圈，努力张大嘴将道格的阴茎吞进了一半。  
“……我知道了。先把资料发我。”道格调整着呼吸，尽量平静地对属下发出指示，下身的快感却一波波地涌上来。  
这小妖精真会吸！  
灵活的舌尖描绘着龟头的形状，沿着冠状沟细细舔弄，软嫩的嘴唇含住茎身不停吞吐着。汤姆十分卖力，在用舌面摩擦了许久阴茎后，吸紧两颊，给道格做了几个深喉，差点生生把道格逼得破功发出呻吟。  
敏感的龟头抵上喉咙紧窒的软肉，舒爽到极点的感觉让道格差点把持不住想要射出来。  
“你们先把刚才那几项处理完。等会再说。”道格用尽最后的意志力将视频关掉，低头伸手，将桌底下的汤姆拽出来，抱到腿上。  
“你在挑衅我，嗯？”  
汤姆刚洗过的头发被刚才的摩擦搞得乱蓬蓬的，微张的嘴唇泛着一层水色，愈发红润。他像是没看到道格黑沉沉的脸色，笑着吻了下道格的脸：“不舒服吗？”  
“好的，你就是在挑衅我。”  
道格不再跟他废话，直接伸手扯掉了汤姆宽松的家居裤，小家伙居然没穿内裤？  
“真是欠操。”在发现汤姆已经给自己做好扩张以后，道格低吼着直接将汤姆压在桌上，打开双腿用力捅了进去。  
“啊——”  
虽然已经做足了准备，被猛力破开的疼爽感仍让汤姆忍不住尖叫出声。  
男人用力捏住他的腰肢，挺动胯部一插到底，上翘的龟头狠狠摩擦过他敏感的前列腺，汤姆呜咽着弹起了身体，又被压着承受更狂野的操弄。快感从敏感点飞速传向全身，他持续小声尖叫着敞开双腿，为男人一次比一次更强力的抽插颤栗不已。  
存心要惩罚这个不乖的小家伙，道格没有像往常一样慢慢来，从一开始就全根尽入，毫不留情。汤姆终于发现自己特意撩拨这男人操他是个多坏的主意，他怎么能因为这几天的柔情，忘记了这男人在床上简直是一头吃不饱的野兽？  
“慢一点……求求你慢一点……啊……”  
汤姆只觉得自己要被艹成肉糊了，生理性的泪水不断流到脸颊上，嘴角也控制不住地流出口水，整个人被艹得乱七八糟。他身上还套着一件长袖T恤，这时也被拉到胸口上，男人低头含住一颗翘起的乳头，舌尖一挑，戳弄着细小的乳孔，反复吮吸直到把乳头玩弄成鲜红的浆果，才放开去吸另一边。  
汤姆发现自己全然失去了对身体的控制，哭泣着任由男人一个劲发力狠艹，酸胀得难受的阴茎终于被艹到喷精了。  
“停一下，我不行了，啊……”  
还在射精痉挛中的后穴死死绞紧道格粗大的阴茎，男人仿佛没听到似的，一刻不放松地继续往他脆弱的前列腺顶弄着。汤姆哭得声音都哑了，射过的阴茎一跳一跳抖动着，又喷出了一小股精液，在高潮中达到另一个高潮，从尾椎一直烧到头脑的快感冲击得他直翻白眼。  
“知道错了吗？嗯？”  
男人终于好心地暂停了一下，然而灼热的大家伙还是满满当当地塞在他里面，小幅度地抽插着，延续他的高潮。  
“我错了我错了，呜呜呜……”汤姆咬着手指不敢哭太大声，他哪知道随便一撩拨，就会惹来这么严重的后果？  
“为什么错了？”  
道格似乎发现了什么新乐趣，缓缓拔出只留一个头部卡着穴口，又猛地插进去，惹得身下的小家伙啊啊地扭动身体。  
“……我，不该打扰你工作……”声音委屈极了。  
“不是这个。”  
“那，那是我不该咬你啦……”  
“嗯哼，这个算，不过不是重点。”  
那是什么嘛！直接给答案好不好！别折磨他了！汤姆被道格那先抽出一大半再撞进来的小游戏弄得又舒服又难受，刚刚高潮过的内壁敏感至极，受不了这样的折磨。  
道格坐回椅子上，轻轻松松将汤姆拎过来，让他背靠着自己。汤姆无力地靠着道格厚实宽大的胸膛，两腿分别搁在扶手上，被一双大手扶着腰，再次直直捅进去。  
“呜……”金发青年单薄的身体微微发抖。道格索性将他的上衣也脱掉，双手在他赤裸的胸口上游走，反复揉捏那两颗被吸肿的肉粒，又用指缝卡住，边揉胸脯边夹弄乳头，弄得汤姆又羞又爽。  
“以后不准你操自己。”道格咬住他薄薄的耳垂，磁性低哑的声音仿佛命令一般说：“除了我，不准任何人艹你，包括你自己。知道了吗？”  
他用力地向上顶胯，汤姆啊地抖了下身子，抽噎着说知道了知道了，再也不敢了。  
呜呜呜，人家哪知道你不喜欢人家自己准备好嘛……  
“嗯，所以我要惩罚你。”  
“啊？”又来？刚才不是惩罚过了吗？汤姆害怕得想逃走，却被道格死死钳制在怀里，钉在他的阴茎上。  
他发现道格伸手点开了刚才的视频框。  
不会吧……他……不可能啊！不要！  
“不要！”汤姆真的喊出声了，然而抗议无效，下一刻，他在电脑上看到了自己的样子。  
全身赤裸着，两腿大张，被男人的阴茎插在小洞里，淫靡得不行的样子。  
“不准出声哦。”道格笑起来，声音里充满了恶劣的意味——然后，汤姆绝望地听到了几个陌生的男声。  
道格居然接通了刚才的视频会议。  
他要让他的属下，看着他艹自己吗？  
汤姆被强烈的羞耻感遮盖了全身，眼泪止都止不住，道格为什么要这样对自己，比对最下贱的婊子都过分？  
“放心，他们那边只能听到声音，看不到这画面。”道格含住他的耳廓轻声说：“但是你喊出来的话……”  
汤姆赶紧捂住了自己的嘴巴，下一刻，道格却死死抓住他的腰，又开始从下而上地顶弄着。  
这次道格弄的频率并不快，却把手套上了小东西又开始抬头的阴茎，开始不紧不慢地撸动。汤姆两手捂着嘴，眼泪一直流下来，脸都被憋红了。几个属下汇报工作的声音一直在书房里回响，道格甚至还游刃有余地抽空回应，下达指令，气息又匀又稳，仿佛正在狠艹汤姆的另有其人。  
这种几乎像是被人围观奸淫的情景让汤姆全身紧张极了。事实上道格也被夹得很爽，尤其是看到视频画面上，汤姆张开腿吞吃着自己阴茎的淫荡模样，让他又硬了几分。他忍不住加大了点手上的力道，汤姆身子抖得更厉害了，破碎的呻吟从紧捂的指缝间泄出，感觉再来几下他就要不管不顾地尖叫着射出来。  
道格总算大发慈悲，关掉了视频通话。汤姆这才虚软地放开手，他再也控制不了了，哭泣着又被道格艹到了高潮。  
“小妖精，真是喂不饱。”  
道格抱着他站起来，往卧室的方向走去。  
“你今晚别想下床了。”  
他今晚一定会好好地，好好地喂饱这个骚浪的小家伙。  
然后，他们很快就会再次见面的……  
事情都解决得差不多了。

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（18）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

格林利夫家迎来了一场喜事。  
迪基和玛姬订婚了。  
作为迪基名义上的弟弟，汤姆也参加了他们的订婚典礼。  
这对未婚夫妇在某些方面可以说是很有共同语言，那就是他们只管享受生活，操办俗务的事一概交给家里长辈来管。两人在晚宴后的派对上尽情跳舞，玛姬的裙子都撒上了香槟，迪基的领带也早就不知道丢到哪儿去了。一群年轻人围着这对金童玉女欢笑打闹，汤姆听到有人被丢到了泳池里。  
也许还有人在偷偷吃糖果药丸，谁知道？  
站在角落的汤姆，摇晃了下手中的酒杯，随便抿了一口。  
就在几天前，他与梅尔蒂的婚约被取消了。  
“罗吉那个老家伙！真是岂有此理！”汤姆回忆起老格林利夫在书房里发怒的老脸，秀气的眉头轻轻皱起。  
两个贪婪的老家伙，既要合作，又怕对方多占一点点便宜。  
汤姆有些意外两家的合作出问题，毕竟他一直经手此事，这两个老家伙已经算是拿出不少诚意了。还主动撮合他和梅尔蒂的婚事，显然对长期合作还是做了谨慎规划的。  
怎么说崩就崩了呢。  
遗憾的是，最关键的地方，老格林利夫并没有告诉他。只是在他面前发了一大通火，并且不让他继续“追求”梅尔蒂之后，又把他赶出了书房。  
嗯，对格林利夫家来说，他永远是个外人。  
当初如果不是为了堵住董事会和别人的嘴，老格林利夫也不会收养自己吧？  
什么时候才能恢复自己的本姓呢？  
汤姆·雷普利。  
他已经快想不起父母的脸了。大概时间会美化记忆，儿时与亲生父母相处的短暂时光总被他想象得无比美好。虽然他们发生意外去世的时候，他还那么小。  
老格林利夫与雷普利夫妇是大学同学，也是曾经的公司合伙人。然而热爱冒险的夫妻俩在某次旅行中出了事故，从滑翔机上摔下来，只留下一个几岁的独子。  
汤姆的祖父母与外祖父母都早早去世，舅舅阿姨们都乐意收养他，然而他们都在老格林利夫的“善意劝说”下放弃了。  
多么感人的故事啊，含着眼泪的富商握着遗族们的手，保证能让好友的孩子依然能过着上流社会的生活。  
就算他是为了能吞掉雷普利夫妇手上的公司股份，才拼命争取监护人的身份，然而拿到了补偿金的遗族们谁又会有意见呢？  
再说表面上，老格林利夫对汤姆的确像是一视同仁。  
让他和亲儿子迪基读一样的贵族学校，满足他所有的生活需要，每次带出来都打扮得漂漂亮亮。纽约商场上的老熟人见了日渐长高的汤姆，也要摩挲着他的头发，夸一句老格林利夫真是个重情义的人。  
只有汤姆知道，他在这个表面奢华，内力冰冷的大宅子里，是怎么熬过这些年的。  
说好替他监管到21岁的股份和遗产，通过这些年的运作，早就不剩什么。是的，投资都会有失败，汤姆没有露出一丝抱怨，老格林利夫也算准了他不会抱怨。  
从小被自己驯养的雏鸟，还有什么生存能力？要不是为了面子，他才懒得继续和汤姆维持养父子关系呢。反正将来他的遗产，只会给迪基一个人。  
汤姆这种多余的养子，让他在公司里随随便便做一份工作就好。如果他想脱离格林利夫家，去别的地方发展？那当然不行。说出去，岂不是让人看格林利夫家的笑话，指不定还有没死光的老家伙要来翻当年吞掉雷普利遗产的旧账？  
把汤姆圈养着就行……这是老格林利夫完美的设想。  
只是他没有想到，他所以为的雏鸟，翅膀早就长硬了。  
汤姆很早就决定要将老家伙的一切都拿到自己手上，从他被告知，父母留下的遗产和股份都在投资中流失殆尽的那时候起。  
他会用自己的方式来讨回公道，所以才会物色到道格作为自己的合作对象。  
但是……现在他和道格……到底算是什么呢？  
又饮下一杯酒，汤姆扯了扯领结，离开了喧闹得过分的会场。  
刚刚回到公寓洗完澡，打开电视剧随便放一个深夜脱口秀，手机就响了起来。  
“在干嘛？”  
低沉醇厚的男音贴着耳朵响起，汤姆回想起被这个男人吮吸耳垂的某些画面，懒洋洋地往沙发里窝得更深。  
“刚从迪基的订婚派对回来。”他把半湿的头发搁在沙发扶手上，拖过一只抱枕。  
轻盈绵软的枕头抱在怀里，没什么真实感。相比起来，他更想抱着某人厚实的身体……汤姆被自己的想法微微吓了一跳。只是接个电话而已，关于某人的联想就挡也挡不住地涌上来。  
思想的，身体的。  
他咬了咬下唇，不知要跟自己还是什么人赌气，总觉得心里某个地方乱糟糟的。  
“听声音，喝了不少？”  
男人笑着和他闲聊。像多年的老友，又或者是……感情很好的伴侣。  
但他们明明什么都不是。  
“没喝多少呀……”  
“不信。开视频，让我看看你。”  
男人的声音愈发低了，汤姆不自觉地舔了下唇，该死的，他就是觉得这男人压低声音的时候，好性感。  
直接用了命令句，完全没想过自己会拒绝似的。汤姆略有些不满，却还是顺从地打开视频通话：“有什么好看的？”  
“我的小宝贝当然最好看。”  
“……哼。”  
说再多甜言蜜语也没用，骗子。汤姆看到道格似乎是坐在车子的后座，这么晚了，难道刚应酬完准备回家？  
他不知道自己这副慵懒的样子多诱人。  
道格的指尖贴在屏幕上，在汤姆红润的嘴角轻轻滑动。“还说没喝多，眼睛都红了。”  
“那就喝多了吧……你管得真多，daddy。”不知死活的小东西咯咯笑起来，冲他飞了个吻，道格瞬间就感觉一股热气从下腹烧起来。这小妖精！  
还敢这样挑衅……  
“现在给你五分钟时间。”  
“干嘛？”汤姆看着屏幕那边的道格，这男人真好玩。刚才叫他一声daddy，眼神马上不一样了，哼，在床上老是要逼人家这么喊……  
不想他不想他不想他！才不要再想他了！想他有什么用，又不在旁边。  
“五分钟后我到你门口，所以你现在可以先去床上躺着了。”  
“啊？”  
电话被挂断，汤姆愣愣地看着黑掉的手机屏幕上，自己呆滞的表情。  
他又来了？  
上个月才走……这次又是什么事？  
汤姆才刚回过神，门口就响起了敲门声。  
“你……”  
刚打开门的汤姆顷刻间被一双铁臂抱紧，身体几乎要被抱离地面，堪堪踮着脚承受男人狂暴的热吻。  
男人的脸颊很冰，贴在他沐浴后不久还在发烫的脸庞上，汲取他的温暖。他差不多是足不沾地地被抱进了房间，男人粗暴地一脚踢上房门，打横就将他抱了起来。  
“……喂，你……”  
好容易找回自己的声音，汤姆就被熟门熟路的男人抱着走进卧室，丢在了他的床上。  
还穿着风衣外套的男人跪在他身上，将汤姆完全笼罩在自己的阴影里，又俯身吻住了他。  
算了。  
汤姆放弃和他的语言交流，温顺地用柔嫩的嘴唇磨蹭着男人的下巴，被那淡淡的胡茬蹭得心痒痒。他的浴袍滑下肩膀，露出漂亮的锁骨，男人的湿吻一路往下，舔过颈窝和锁骨，游移到单薄的肩头，不轻不重地咬了几口。  
“疼……”汤姆瑟缩了一下，浴袍反而被拉得更下，大半个胸膛都暴露在空气中。  
男人终于舍得稍稍放松，离开了他的身体。  
汤姆喘着气，看男人直起身脱掉外套和上衣，露出精壮的肌肉。坚实的腹肌最下方的毛发一直延伸到裤腰，汤姆粉红的舌头滑过下唇，他当然知道那毛发里藏着的大家伙有多吓人。  
男人下一刻就将他的大家伙释放了出来。  
“想我了吗？”  
道格脱掉了衣服裤子，慢慢地撸动着他那根粗长的阴茎，眼神完全锁定了躺在他身下的小东西。  
“嗯哼。”  
光裸的小腿搭上男人的腰侧，若有似无地摩擦着，随后被道格抓在了手里。“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“什么？”  
汤姆觉得男人的大手要在自己的皮肤上烙下印子了。抓得那么用力，手心又那么烫……  
“再叫一声听听，乖。”  
道格把他双腿打开，另一手扯下他的内裤，浴袍倒还是乱七八糟地叠在身上。  
粗糙的掌心在腿根最细嫩的皮肤上摩挲，引发汤姆一阵阵喘息。他知道男人想要他叫什么，他就是不叫。  
他也知道男人一定有办法干到他哭着叫出来。  
汤姆勾起了嘴角。

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（19）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利

道格重新回到床上的时候，带着一身的水汽。  
沐浴过的雄健身躯散发着灼人的气息，汤姆从枕头里有气无力地抬起头看他一样，又重新睡下去。被折腾得够呛的小东西真是一丝力气都没有了。  
男人滚烫的身体钻进被子，贴上青年赤裸的背脊，大手沿着曼妙的身体曲线暧昧地抚摸。“怎么不说话了，刚才不是叫得很厉害吗？”  
汤姆从脸红到了胸口，也不知道是情潮未退，还是被男人的下流话羞到了。“我要睡觉！都半夜了啊。”  
“刚才不是说要去清理吗？”  
道格的嘴唇贴在他耳廓上滑动，痒痒的：“我抱你去好不好？”  
听起来很温柔体贴，问题是汤姆太知道这种马的毛病了，要真是让他抱过去，肯定又要在浴室里欺负他。“不要了……睡觉嘛……”  
金发青年被欺负狠了不得不撒娇的样子，像只慵懒的小猫，男人不知餍足地从他的背脊一直抚摸到臀部，仿佛在给小宠物撸毛。  
刚下飞机就赶过来，又忙活了好半天，道格也有些困了。然而多日未见，他还是舍不得睡，抱着汤姆闲扯：“不问问我过来干什么？”  
本来也没打算听小东西和他正经对话，眼看着汤姆都快睁不开眼了。却没想到从枕头里迷迷糊糊地，吐出一句：“来跟罗吉家的人见面，是吧？”  
“嗯？”  
男人呆了一下。  
汤姆转过身，叹口气。  
“你不是正在跟罗吉家谈生意么？麦克雷总裁。”  
“……原来你知道。”  
道格表情有些复杂，小东西比他想象的更聪明啊。  
“我不知道啊，猜的。”汤姆笑起来，语气里有种终于扳回一局的轻快：“不过好像猜中了？”  
使用过度的嗓子沙沙的，笑声里透着丝丝撩人的味道。男人挑了挑眉毛，翻身压上来，两肘撑在他头部旁边，将身无寸缕的青年全然罩在身下。  
“你真聪明。”  
危险的气息从凝视着他的双眼里透出来。朦胧灯影下，男人立体的五官愈发峻拔，有种说不出的威压感。  
“所以呢，麦克雷总裁？你故意跑到不是自己地盘的纽约来，千方百计拆散我的婚约，请问是有什么不可告人的目的吗？”  
汤姆没有避开道格的眼睛，直直地与他对视。  
舌尖无意识地滑过被吻肿的唇瓣，抹上一层水光。  
“你说对了，我是有不可告人的目的……”  
男人发热的健硕胸肌贴上来，把他往床垫里压。他又吻上了汤姆微微翘起的唇珠，声音低得像在呢喃。  
“我不能忍受你跟任何人在一起，不管是男人还是女人……”  
“你是我的……”  
“我一个人的。”  
汤姆被吻得喘不过气来，几乎要听不清男人藏在密密热吻里的真心话。  
然而他听到了。  
下一刻，滚烫的阴茎重新破开他的身体，借着肠壁里体液的润滑，一捅到底。  
“呀！”  
汤姆瞪大了眼睛，短促地叫了一声，浑身发颤，却动弹不得。他被禁锢在男人的身体与床垫之间，连呼吸都困难，只能无助地敞开身体，迎接又一波狂狼的顶撞。  
高潮过后的肠壁敏感得不行，湿滑高热，紧紧吸缩着快速抽插的肉棒，快感从无数神经末梢烧起来，蔓延到他身体每一个细胞。刚刚洗过澡的男人身上又蒙上一层薄汗，结实得像铁块的肌肉紧绷着，仿佛一只力量迸发的兽，在狂野地掠夺着汤姆的一切。  
他的肉体，他的灵魂。  
汤姆被撞得不住流出生理泪水，男人还刻意变换挺胯的角度，刁钻地折磨着他的敏感点，让他哭泣着求饶。  
“哭什么，你不喜欢吗？”男人明知故问，还特意把两手伸到他身下，托着他的臀部让小穴把阴茎吞吃得更深。汤姆只觉得自己要被捅穿了，头不住甩动，碎发被汗水黏在脸上狼狈极了。他真的好累好累，可是心底却有一种异样的欢喜。不止是为了自己猜中了道格的意图，还有许多许多……  
就像是拨开了蒙在月亮上，厚厚的云层。  
温柔的月光终于洒到了他的身上，他的世界里，也可以有光。  
青年已经被操得软成一团泥，任由揉捏。然而道格还不想这么快放过他，就着结合的姿势把他抱起来，圈在怀里，让他骑在自己的阴茎上。  
“我的腰直不起来了嘛……”汤姆连呻吟都破碎不堪，把头搁在男人肩膀上，无力地抱着他的腰。道格抬起手啪地打了一下汤姆又湿又软的臀肉，小妖精啊地叫出声，颤抖着下意识夹紧了屁股，把道格夹得太爽了。  
“别撒娇宝贝，还有更好的在后面。”  
大手抓牢他的胯骨把他抬起来又往下按，道格清楚地看到青年淫靡发红的小穴是怎样吞吃自己的巨大。白皙的皮肤上处处青紫，反而更加诱人，道格低头轻轻咬着眼前优美的脖颈，简直想要将这可爱的小妖精整个人都吃到肚子里。  
混合了种种体液的粘稠液体被挤出来，流到两人结合的腿间，把耻毛都沾得黏糊一片。汤姆夹在两人腹部间的阴茎不知不觉又被艹射了，应激的痉挛抽搐，让内壁更绞紧了道格的阴茎。道格好心地暂停片刻，欣赏着小东西全身发颤的美妙景象，忽然把大家伙拔了出来。  
体液淅淅沥沥流了一大片，道格把人翻过来，让汤姆跪在床沿，站在床下压在他身上往里操。  
“快……快停下……”  
道格太高了，低矮的床身加上汤姆的跪高也难够得着他的腰，于是那根翘起的阴茎就狠狠地戳在肠道内部。汤姆咬着牙把腰更低下来，臀部抬得更高，这样才不会被操得难受——这就是道格的目的。  
“对，宝贝，抬高点。”屁股上又挨了不轻不重的两下，白白的臀部被染上绯红，愈发显得淫荡。道格捞着他的腰放肆地驰骋，才不管他已经高潮了许多次，根本受不起更多的刺激，只能流着眼泪口水被他操得神志不清。  
怎么还没停下来……汤姆揪紧了床单，胸口被吸肿的乳尖被摩擦得发热。男人就像打桩机一样在他体内进出，简直要在肠壁上烙下他的性器的形状了。  
不够，还不够，怎么吃都不够。道格每次都以为自己已经得到了满足，但只要与汤姆分别一段时间，想要他的心情就止不住地涌上来。  
不可遏制，那就不要遏制。  
想要的东西，他从来都是自己去拿。  
“啊……啊……”汤姆的腿已经跪不住了，全靠道格的手抬着他的腰，勉强维持着跪姿被男人后入。男人把他往前一推，自己也爬上了床，抓起他两条大腿就狠狠地操进来，开始最后的冲刺。  
喘着粗气的男人趴在汤姆身上，用一只手肘撑起半身体重免得把他压得没法呼吸。汤姆艰难地转过身，气息凌乱，却主动吻了吻道格的嘴唇。  
纤细的食指与中指并拢，与拇指摆成手枪的形状，在男人眉心无形地开枪。  
“砰。”  
“怎么？”男人把他的手拿下来，贴在脸上，宠溺地笑着。  
“你也是我的了。”  
汤姆闭上眼，这次他真的要睡了。

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】漩涡（20）（正文完）（道格×雷普利）  
一个互相利用与伤害的狗血故事。  
《城中大盗》道格·麦克雷×《天才雷普利》汤姆·雷普利  
   
“其实原来，我只是想拿回属于自己的东西。”  
汤姆靠在道格胸口上喝牛奶。  
其实他很想喝咖啡来着，实在是好困——想到这儿又回头瞪了眼害得他睡眠不足的罪魁祸首。道格低头吻了吻他光洁的额头，汤姆只好继续咕噜噜喝牛奶了。谁让这家伙说他喝多了咖啡对胃不好，非要热牛奶给他喝呢。  
以前也没发现他这么体贴啊，哼。  
汤姆的思绪回到很久很久以前。  
他从小就学会了，要用各种面具保护自己。  
在那座富丽堂皇的大宅子里，他永远是寄人篱下的孤儿，还得对抢走父母财产的人时刻表示感激。  
连佣人都知道跟红顶白，捧高踩低，对迪基谄媚逢迎，到他这儿，什么都是错。  
吃饭吃得慢了，不屑地说他是个病秧子。吃得快了，又讽刺他没吃过好东西。  
“要不是老爷人好收留他，这孩子大概在福利院里跟人吃冷面包呢。”  
他们并不知道，他在自己家里的时候，生活也是应有尽有，并不比迪基过得差。  
老头子的老婆死得早，他没那个兴趣虐待汤姆，也不想在他身上花什么心思。读书、打扮，这些是要拿出去见人的，肯定不能差，毕竟商场里记得雷普利夫妇的人不少呢，大家都知道他收留了雷普利家的遗孤。其他？随便吧。  
汤姆就在这样虚伪的世界里长大了。  
曾有那么一段时间，他对成年后的日子充满向往。到那时候，他可以拿回传说中被老头子监管的父母遗产，搬出格林利夫家，过上自由自在的生活。  
直到有天，老头子轻描淡写地在餐桌上对他说，你父母的那些财产，这些年来在泡沫经济里都被挤空了。我没及时告诉你，是怕你难以接受，不过现在你是个大人了。应该能理解投资就会有风险。  
是的，父亲。  
汤姆下意识地对老头子露出了恭谨谦逊的笑容，一点不满都没有露出来。  
他就是在那时开始，喜欢上在酒吧里买醉。  
然而从宿醉里清醒过来，他还是得面对那个面目可憎的老头。  
“……这些也都不算什么。”汤姆在男人怀里换了个更舒服的姿势，他们这会儿正靠在他公寓的飘窗上看外面的水泥森林。  
纽约的高楼鳞次栉比，几千万人口的大都市，汤姆从来只有自己一个人。  
真正让他萌生了要颠覆格林利夫家，让老头子一无所有的，是他无意间发现了当年的事故非常可疑。  
“那时候，我父母已经和他产生了商业理念上的分歧……”汤姆叹口气，说：“他们正打算从公司里撤股，和老头子散伙。然后，就出了事。”  
老格林利夫的危机随着雷普利夫妇的意外去世一次性解决，不仅保住了公司，还能借着收养遗孤来吞并两人的股份。当然，操作起来没那么简单，他也是花了大力气去摆平那些遗族的。谁让雷普利夫妇是白手起家的商学院学生，并没有什么深厚的家族背景呢？真是太巧了啊。  
“能找到证据吗？”  
“没有。已经过去太久太久了。”  
汤姆摇摇头。  
所有这些都只是他的推测，老头子不会给人留下任何把柄的。能让他查到当年的疑点，已经是极限。  
“我有时候心情不好，就在想……”青年把脸贴在男人厚实的胸肌上，耳膜传来扑通扑通的，心跳的声音。莫名觉得安心。“如果父母没有出事，那该多好。我其实不是那么想要老头子的钱和公司……我想要回到那个时候……家里总有爸爸妈妈在哄着我，对我笑。”  
然而那么多年了，再也没有人对他真心的笑过。  
“嗯。”  
道格收紧双臂，把娇小的青年拢在怀里。  
以后会有的。  
这个春天，对很多人来说都非常难忘。  
尤其是格林利夫父子。  
实际上，从几年前开始，董事会内部对老格林利夫不满的声音就没有停下来过，而在这个春天到达了顶峰。几名大股东不知为何纷纷联手，在多次董事会议上对老格林利夫提出质疑。  
焦头烂额，看着堆在办公桌上的财报，老头子只觉得心力交瘁。身边培养出来的骨干一个个都不顶用，有几个能用的，又莫名其妙被挖走了。  
无形中，总觉得有人在策划什么。  
却又完全查不出来。  
格林利夫真的老了。当年的意气风发不复存在，他像一只年老的狮王，随时要提防兽群的挑衅，他知道有人要把他拉下王座。  
但是他却无法改变事态往更差的方向发展。  
两个儿子，大的纨绔，不拖后腿就当中奖了。小的本来就是养子，还得防着他呢……这会儿也顾不上防不防了，该做的工作还是要让汤姆去做。养了这么多年，总该对他做出点贡献吧？  
“啊，居然那么容易就把机密资料都丢给我。”  
汤姆和道格的交往彻底转入地下，道格不再到他公寓里过夜，两人改在道格的酒店里见面。当然，还要做些别的事情。  
道格觉得酒店也蛮好的，可以每次换不同的酒店，玩些不同的情趣。比如有些酒店还提供类似字母的服务，真是太贴心了……道具都一应俱全呢……  
对此汤姆的评价是：你就不能有一次不做吗？  
“不行。”道格只会做得更狠，狠到汤姆连抗议的力气都没有。  
一份份商业机密经过汤姆的手，流到道格的电脑里。  
笼罩在格林利夫家头上的大网开始收紧。  
接连的合作与投资失败，公司股价下跌，让老格林利夫的身体一天不如一天。并没有人打算体谅他抱病工作，董事会越逼越紧。  
“其实你又何必硬撑着呢，好好退休，回家筹备儿子的婚事不好吗？”  
虚伪的大佬们对老格林利夫微笑：“既然身体不好，也许在家多调养一段时间就能恢复过来。说起来，迪基和玛姬真的很登对，他们的孩子一定很漂亮吧？你也该当爷爷啦。”  
老格林利夫不想退休。他知道一旦交出大权，就再也没有机会拿回来了。  
然而他虽然想硬撑，身体却不听使唤。  
心肌梗塞来得非常突然。迪基是在一场派对上接到父亲病危的电话的，他和未婚妻赶到医院，看到弟弟一脸沉重地对他说，父亲要立刻动手术，心脏搭桥。  
从来没有拿过大主意的迪基吓得不知该怎么办。  
公司出事了？父亲都气病了？这些，怎么没人告诉他呢？  
他吓得六神无主，只能抓着他平时也看不上的弟弟，让弟弟来决定。虽然最后手术同意书还是他签的字，但是治疗方案什么的，他全部丢给了汤姆。  
某个夜晚，汤姆站在黑暗的特护病房里，看着床上那张苍老的面孔，曾经想着……如果他现在按下那几个仪器的按钮，老头子马上就会去见上帝。  
可是，这就是复仇了吗？  
不，他也要让老头子活着体会到，失去自己重视的一切，是个什么滋味。  
当三个月后，老格林利夫终于恢复了一点说话能力，可以看电脑和报纸的时候，他才知道公司已经易主了。  
还是他的亲儿子迪基代替他签的字。  
这让老头当晚就气得又进了急救病房，然后迪基被医生勒令，不允许病人再接触任何外界信息。  
迪基被父亲骂得狗血淋头，但也真是不服气。  
那些叔叔伯伯们有说错吗？把股权卖给他们，拿一笔钱回来花，总好过公司真的拖到破产自家什么都拿不到吧？反正老头子这个身体是回不了公司了，难道让自己继承公司？不不不，他只想要钱，可以下半辈子继续花天酒地的钱！  
盛夏来临的时候，老格林利夫被儿子转到一家豪华疗养院，让他在那里调养身体——意思就是有人替我照顾你就行。  
然后纨绔子弟继续自己的派对动物生活，也没有在意自己名义上的弟弟在公司离职后去了哪里。反正不是亲兄弟，大家都是成年人了，以后各过各的不好吗？  
汤姆离开了格林利夫集团，哦，其实公司已经改名了。  
被麦克雷集团并购了。  
“谁说纽约不是我的地盘？”  
汉普顿某处私人度假村的海滩上，只穿着沙滩裤的道格露出那身健美得像阿波罗一样的肌肉，笑得无比灿烂。  
汤姆穿着花衬衫，也套着条沙滩裤，正在专心地烤肉。闻言回头看他一眼：“你这才搬到纽约几天啊，就是你的地盘了？查尔斯城才是你的大本营吧。”  
“可是我的小宝贝不想离开纽约呀，我只能到纽约来工作了，背井离乡，好惨。”  
他夸张地张开双臂：“不给我一个安慰的抱抱吗？”  
“我正忙着给您烤肉呢，总裁先生。”  
此时，名义上是麦克雷总裁特别助理的汤姆，没好气地白他一眼。  
“事实上，比起烤肉，我更想吃你。”  
“……大白天的您能收敛一点吗！”  
汤姆咬牙切齿。  
“不能。”  
说到做到，道格马上把人抱住，狠狠亲了好几下。  
汉普顿阳光灿烂，相信在纽约定居会是个不错的主意。  
“对了，你打算什么时候跟我去市政厅登记？”  
道格低头问他的宝贝。  
“………………我从没听过有人在烤肉的时候求婚，谢谢。”  
汤姆深吸一口气，把突然涌上的感动压下去。讨厌，他才没有想哭！  
“你觉得我会在烤肉里藏着求婚戒指吗？”  
“你敢这么干，我一定会拒绝你的！”  
道格笑嘻嘻地又亲了上去。  
反正没有什么，是一个亲亲解决不了的。  
如果有的话，那就两个吧。

 

end


End file.
